Porque eu amo um idiota?
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Ela tinha de fazer escolhas, mas isso nunca fora tão difícil. InoGaaraSai.
1. Volta

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo um: Volta.**

- Hm... - Pensava uma garota enquanto observando um papel um pouco amassado - Pelo jeito minha nova casa é... Aqui! - A garota, que até então mantinha seus olhos no papel, olhou para cima, analisando a casa - É bonita! - Em seguida a garota entrou na casa.

A casa ela simples, mas bonita. Possuia dois andares, e as paredes eram pintadas de azul claro. A sala era espaçosa e a cozinha também. Antes que a garota pudesse continuar seu "passeio" pela casa, ela ouviu uns barulhos. "Vozes?", a garota se perguntou. Ela subiu as escadas, já que as vozes pareciam vir de lá. E então ela entrou por uma porta que estava um pouco aberta, e escutou:

- Aah, to tão ansiosa pra que ela chegue! - A voz era de uma menina. - Como será que ela é,hein?? - A garota parecia animada.

- Ah, Tenten, eu só espero que seja uma menina e que seja divertida! - A outra voz era de uma menina, mas espera!... Essa voz... "Sakura?" Ao pensar nisso, a garota rapidamente abriu a porta.

- Testuda?! - Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa. Fazia um tempo que não escutava esse "apelido". Ela virou para onde a voz havia a chamado, e ficou ainda mais surpresa quando viu quem a chamava - I-Ino! - Falou. - Você... Você voltou! - Sakura se levantou e foi abraçar a amiga, que sorria.

- Não, testuda, isso aqui é uma ilusão de ótica! - Ino respondeu, em um tom irônico - Claro que sou eu!

- Eu pensei que você só iria voltar ano que vem! - Sakura falou.

- Pois é, acontece que meus pais precisaram viajar para a Inglaterra e não queriam me deixar sozinha nem me levar na viagem, então resolveram me mandar de volta, porque aqui eu não gasto muito. - Ela suspirou.

- Então... Então você vai ser nossa companheira de quarto?! - Sakura perguntou, animada.

- De quarto não, de sala! - Ino sorriu e logo depois olhou para a jovem que, pelo que ela havia escutado, chamava-se Tenten. - Ela é..A Tenten?

- Ah, sim! Mitsashi Tenten, prazer! - A jovem foi cumprimentar Ino.

- Yamanaka Ino! – A garota respondeu.

- Sakura me falou um pouco sobre você, você estava morando nos Estados Unidos, não é? – Tenten perguntou, curiosa.

- Isso! Eu sai de Konoha 3 anos atrás por causa dos meus pais, mas como eu falei para Sakura, eles tiveram que ir pra Inglaterra e não quiseram me levar – A Yamanaka falou um pouco brava – Maas tudo bem, eu estava morrendo de saudade dos meus amigos mesmo!

- Ah, porquinha - Sakura chamou Ino pelo seu "apelido" pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram - Você não está só com saudade dos amigos, não é? - A Haruno sorriu, maliciosa.

- Do que você tá falando, testuda? - Ino perguntou, um pouco apressada.

- Oras, Ino, não se faça de boba! Claro que eu do falando do Gaara! - Sakura deu enfase no nome. Quando Ino o escutou, corou levemente.

- E-eu não sei do que você tá falando! Eu não estou com saudades daquele idiota e além disso, ele nem está aqui! - A Yamanaka respondeu, um pouco irritada. Sakura ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Ela suspirou um pouco e falou.

- É, tem razão... Ele está longe daqui.. - Sakura viu Ino dar um pequeno sorisso então virou-se para Tenten, que até então estava sentada e cochichou, para que Ino não pudesse escutar. - Ele não está aqui... Por enquanto! - E riu, deixando Ino curiosa.

- Do que você tá rindo, testuda? - A garota estava desconfiada.

- Aah, nada não, porquinha! Mas então, você vai estudar no mesmo colégio que a gente?! - Sakura rapidamente disfarçou. Ino ficou olhando Sakura por um tempo, como se tentasse tirar de Sakura o que ela estava escondendo e respondeu:

- ...Vou sim! Vamos estudar juntas! Legal, não? - Ela falou. As outras meninas fizeram um "sim" com a cabeça. Depois das apresentações, as meninas resolveram ir arrumar suas coisas enquanto conversavam.

- Então a Hinata ainda não se declarou para o Naruto?? - Ino perguntou e como a Haruno afirmou com a cabeça, continuou. - Aaah, a Hinata é muito lerda! Se fosse eu, já tinha me declarado! O Naruto é outro lerdo, já devia ter percebido o que a Hinata sente! - Ino suspirava um pouco brava.

- Hm... Ino-chan não poderia se declarar para o Naruto-kun... - Tenten falou, pensativa - Porque se ela fizer isso, o Gaara vai ficar bravo! - Ela concluiu, fazendo Ino corar.

- P-posso saber quem pois essas idéias na sua cabeça?! - A Yamanaka falava rapido e Tenten apontou para Sakura, que sorria. - TESTUDA! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que eu não sinto nada por aquele idiota?!

- Até eu me convencer disso, ou seja, nunca! - Sakura respondeu e logo completou. - Ah, porquinha, porque você não admite logo que ama ele? Vocês dois se amam! Sempre que vocês se encontram, um só dá antelão ao outro!- Ino corou mais ainda, mas havia ficado mais irritada.

- EU NÃO AMO ELE! E eu não fico dando atenção a ele, aquele idiota é que não para de me irritar! - Ino bufou.

- Tá,tá, diga o que quiser. - A Haruno falava e deu um suspiro - Mas eu ainda acho que os dois formam um belo casal!

- Hunf... Assim como você e o Lee! - Ino falou, sarcástica. Apesar de não se verem a um tempo, Sakura e Ino conversavam algumas vezes no msn, então a garota sabia que sua amiga ainda era apaixonada pelo garoto. Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto lindo, perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo frio e sério, pelo menos era assim que Ino se lembraa dele. Só não sabia se ele ainda continuava assim, queria perguntar a Sakura, já que, antigamente, também era apaixonada por ele, mas ficou com receio de perguntar. Uchiha Sasuke foi e ainda era o amor de Sakura, apesar dele fazer a jovem Haruno sofrer algumas (algumas?8D) vezes. Ino até que se sentia feliz por ter conseguido esquece-lo, por mais que o amasse antigamente.

- Eu não amo o Lee-san! Eu amo o... - Sakura abaixou um pouco a voz. Ino falava várias vezes para Sakura esquecer ele, mas ela não conseguia. -...O Sasuke-kun!

- Nee, testuda, até que você não mudou muito! - Ino falou.

A casa ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que Tenten resolveu quebra-lo, se espreguiçando.

- Uaaah! Já esta tarde, né? Acho que a gente devia dormir afinal amanhã as aulas começam! - A Mitsashi ouviu uns resmungos vindo de suas amigas. - Aah, vamos gente, se animem! Nós vamos conhecer gente nova e podemos até encontrar alguns gatinhos! - Tenten sorriu.

-... Acho que você é a única pessoa que consegue ficar animada em ir para a escola, Tenten! - Ino resmungou. Por mais que não quisessem, amanhã elas teriam que ir a escola e já era tarde, então resolveram dormir. Se trocaram, apagaram as luzes e foram dormir.

Ino olhou para as amigas e percebeu que elas já haviam adormecido e resolveu fazer o mesmo. Por mais que não gostasse da escola, ela estava um pouco ansiosa e isso atrapalhava seu sono. _"Mal posso esperar para rever todo mundo! Hinata-chan, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru... Como será que estão?" _Ino pensou, foi quando um nome invadiu sua mente. "_Gaara... Ei, espera! Não é para mim pensar nesse baka! Eu tenho que ficar feliz, afinal, ele não está em Konoha" _Ino balançou a cabeça, para os pensamentos irem embora. Ela fechou os olhos e foi dormir.

Fanfic nova que eu estou fazendo com a Ray! - Essa fanfic tem vários casais, mas acho que é mais centrada em InoxGaara! AA Eu tava morrendo de vontade de fazer uma fanfic sobre esses dois e agora que a Ray me chamou pra fazer surgiu idéia pra gente começar a história! nn E a gente ainda não sabe quantos capítulos vai ter. É só isso, deixem reviews! o/


	2. Eu te amo?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo um: Eu te amo?.**

Já era madrugada, e todas as meninas estavam dormindo. Enquanto dormia Ino sonhava com um certo incidente que havia ocorrido antes da sua saída de Konoha..

.Sonho. 

Ino iria partir para os Estados Unidos a noite então havia resolvido passar o último dia com seus amigos. Eles passearam por toda Konoha e por ultimo, resolveram passear pela floresta. Ino estava tentando ao máximo prestar atenção nos seus amigos, mas sem sucesso, pois Gaara fazia questão de irritá-la o tempo todo. Enquanto brigaram, eles acabaram se desligando dos outros e se perdendo.

- Ótimo, agora eu estou aqui sozinha com você! Gaara, seu idiota! – Ino reclamava, ela estava brava, mas Gaara parecia não se importar com o fato de estarem sozinhos no meio da floresta à noite.

-... A culpa foi sua. – Gaara falou, mantendo seu tom frio de sempre. – E eu nem queria estar passeando com vocês, para começar.

- A CULPA É MINHA?! – A Yamanaka estava indignada. – A culpa é sua, isso sim! Você ficava me irritando e por isso nós nos perdemos!

- Cala a boca, loira oxigenada. Será que você não sabe falar como gente?

- AAh Gaara, seu...!! – Ino se aproximou do jovem para bater nele, mas acabou tropeçando em uma pedra.Ela ia cair no chão mas, para a sua surpresa, Gaara havia segurado ela, que agora estava nos braços do garoto que ela considerava o mais irritante da terra.Ino corou quando percebeu que ainda estava nos braços dele "_Porque eu não quero sair daqui?" _Ela pensou e isso a fez corar mais ainda, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo garoto que a segurava.

- Vai ficar ai até quando? Ele perguntou em um tom sarcástico, mas ainda mantendo sua frieza o que fez Ino corar mais ainda.

- N-NÃO! – Ela respondeu, gritando e logo se afastou do Sabaku.

- Demorou pra sair, hein? Aposto que tava gostando de ficar daquele jeito. – Enquanto falava Gaara ia se aproximando lentamente do corpo da jovem, tocando seu pescoço com a mão direita e a esquerda apoiada no chão.

- Ga-Gaara, o que está fazendo?! Dizia Ino cheia de vergonha, mas, mesmo não sabendo por que, ela até que estava gostando dessa aproximação com o garoto.

- Só relaxe, Yamanaka Ino... – Ao falar isso, Gaara ia se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios da garota e quando eles iam se encontrar...

.Sonho. 

- Eeei, testuda, acorda! Tamo atrasada! – Sakura chacoalhava Ino, enquanto berrava no ouvido da amiga.

Ino levanta levemente ruborizado, pelo que havia sonhado não acreditava que havia sonhado com aquele idiota do Gaara. _"Por que será, por que me sinto bem pensando nele!? Porque sonho com ele" _

- O que houve porquinha Ino? Sonhando com Gaara é?- Sakura perguntou, fazendo Ino corar mais ainda.

- Ai cala a boca, testuda! Você não tem nada pra fazer não!? – Ino perguntava rapidamente.

Então as duas começam a se arrumar para o primeiro dia do colégio e vez ou outra discutiam, pois Sakura insistia que Ino havia sonhado com Gaara (o que era verdade, mas Ino não iria falar.), depois que terminaram de se arrumar, as três saíram juntas para a aula, estavam falando sobre garotos (só para variar...). Tenten dizia como Neji era gato e Sakura como sempre cheia de delírios pelo Sasuke, mas Ino não estava nem ai para nada, estava com a cabeça baixa e andando com as amigas.

- O que foi Ino!? Pergunta Tenten curiosa.

- É mesmo porquinha, desde que você chegou está esquisita. –Sakura falava.

- Há! Não é nada, só estava pensando em meus pais... – Ino mentia descaradamente. Na verdade ela estava pensando em seu sonho com Gaara, se aquilo poderia ocorrer de novo, "_Não, não, isso é impossível! Ele é um idiota que não significa nada para mim e, além disso... Ele está longe daqui!" _ ao pensar isso, ela novamente abaixa a cabeça e derrepente da uma trombada e seus livros caem no chão. Ela abaixa para pegar os livros e quando olha para cima...

- Ai!!! Não olha por onde anda não s-se-seu...

Ino imediatamente se cala, a pessoa com quem ela havia topado era nada mais nada menos que o Gaara. Ela fica vermelha e desvia o olhar.

- Me desculpa, não tinha percebido você ai. – Ele falava com o mesmo tom frio de sempre. Mesmo quando era gentil, se mantinha frio e agora tinha um tom sarcástico em sua voz.

- Ah! É você, tinha que ser, seu idiota vê se olha por onde anda. – Ino falou sem olhar para o garoto a sua frente, tentava esconder seu rosto ainda corado.

- Mas você que tropeçou em mim! Hunf deixa pra lá, não da pra falar com você.

Ino recolhe todos os livros e vai imediatamente para sala, estava atrasada e não tinha nenhuma carteira vazia... Ela procura um lugar rapidamente e finalmente acha uma carteira vazia.

- Yô! Ela diz sorridente, mas quando olha para o lado vê que é Gaara e fica totalmente vermelha, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como agir.

- Aê! Ino se deu bem!!! Diz Sakura que está na carteira de trás sentada ao lado de Sasuke, que não dava a mínima bola pra ela. Ino se irritou com o comentário da amiga, pois ela havia gritado para a sala toda.

- E você testa de marquise, está ao lado de Sasuke mais ele nem dá atenção a você. Faíscas saíram dos olhos das duas, e logo elas começaram com os "apelidos" carinhosos.

- Ei! Parem de falar e prestem atenção na aula, garotas. Diz a professora, irritada. Sakura e Ino rapidamente se desculparam e abriram seus livros.

Acabara a aula e todos saíram menos Ino, que ficou arrumando seu material. Quando ela finalmente sai, repara em uma pessoa que parecia estar esperando ela. Quando ela percebe quem era, começa a apressar os passos, mas sente algo segurando seu braço, ela vira para ver quem era e percebe que era Gaara.

- Resolveu me ignorar, loira oxigenada?

Ino ficou em silêncio por um tempo, estava observando Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara havia mudado. Estava mais... Bonito. Seus cabelos vermelhos continuavam como antigamente, assim como os seus olhos verdes e frios. Ele vestia o uniforme do colégio, mas sua calça estava um pouco rasgada. Usava um all star preto. Ele estava com o corpo mais definido. Ele estava... "_Perfeito." _Ino corou com os próprios pensamentos e, para tentar esquecer o que estava pensando, virou a cara, deixando de olhar o garoto.

- Não acredito que você está assim desde aquele dia, já fazem mais de três anos... – Gaara falava, se referindo ao dia em que ele a beijou na floresta.

- Hunf, acha mesmo que eu ia ficar assim por sua causa, foguinho? Eu estou assim por causa... Por causa dos meus pais que viajaram e não me levaram! – Ino tentava disfarçar, mas estava com alguma dificuldade.

- Sei, sei... – Foi tudo que o Sabaku falou.

- Sabe o que? Você não sabe de nada, não entende nada!

Ino virou-se para Gaara suavemente e sentiu seu rosto ficar aquecer _"Por que sinto isso por ele, por que meu coração bate forte quando o vejo?"_ Ino não conseguia parar de pensar nele, mas ela não podia amar aquele cara, ele só a irritava e ela não gostava dele! Não é mesmo? Gaara percebe que o corredor onde eles estavam se encontrava vazio, logo ele olhou fundo nos olhos da jovem. Ela estava diferente, estava mais bonita, mais adulta. Seus cabelos loiros, que já eram compridos haviam crescido mais ainda e agora a sua franja cobria ainda mais os seus olhos azuis. Ela usava uma saia azul-marinho com uma blusa de marinheiro branca um pouco apertada, fazendo com que fosse possível perceber as curvas da garota. Ino retribui o olhar para Gaara, mas ela o olhava de uma forma confusa, um misto de irritação com desejo. Ele sabia que ela o amava, ele sabia que ela sentia algo por ele e ele também não podia negar que Ino era uma garota muito bonita, então ele a pegou pela cintura, levantou levemente seu rosto com sua mão direita e a trouxe em de encontro aos seus lábios, ele ia beijá-la quando...

- Inooo por... – Sakura não terminou a frase, pois percebeu o que havia atrapalhado.

Gaara ficou morrendo de raiva da garota intrometida.

- Ops! Desculpa, estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, sem graça.

- Est... – Gaara estava pronto para falar que sim, quando Ino tampou a boca dele e falou, apressada.

- Não! Apesar de a garota ter dito isso, ela estava sentido um pouco de raiva da sua amiga e não sabia o porque. _"Por que eu disse isso, eu deveria deixar ela ir, não entendo esse sentimento, o que está acontecendo comigo?Por que me deixei levar por ele, por que eu ia deixar ele me beijar ? Por que..."_ Ino não sabia o por que de tantos porquês, não sabia o que sentia e não sabia como demonstrar esses sentimentos.

Enquanto isso, na outra parte do colégio alguns alunos estavam na aula de Educação Física (**n/a: sexta aula, sabe?8D**), as meninas observavam os garotos jogarem futebol. Ino e Sakura não estavam na sala, pois por serem novas no colégio elas teriam aquela aula vaga para acertar alguns detalhes com o diretor. Gaara não estava na aula, pois resolveu cabular. Entre as meninas, havia uma que observava especialmente um jovem loiro. Essa garota se chamava Hyuuga Hinata. Ela era uma menina muito tímida, que possuía longos cabelos azuis que combinavam com os seus olhos perolados. Seu corpo era normal, era magra e suas curvas não eram muito definidas, deixando a garota com um jeito mais "criançinha". O garoto que ela observava se chamava Uzumaki Naruto, ele era um garoto muito energético e tinha olhos azuis e seus cabelos eram loiros e bagunçados. Ele era muito bonito, apesar de ser todo atrapalhado e brincalhão. Desde pequena, Hinata sempre fora apaixonado por ele. Hinata observava o jovem Uzumaki jogando , quando ele levou uma bolada no rosto, fazendo ele cair no chão. A Hyuuga logo correu perto dele, junto com o professor.

- Na-Naruto-kun! Tu-tudo bem com vo-você? Hinata falava, gaguejando. Ela era muito tímida e sempre que conversava com Naruto, se embaralhava toda, ficando realmente vermelha.

- Hinata-chan... – Naruto parecia meio sonso, mas logo ele se levantou e sorriu. Ele estava com a marca da bola na sua cara. – Héh, me machuquei!

- Na-naruto-kun...! E-e-está doendo? – A garota perguntava tímida.

- Estou ótimo, Hinata-chan! Obrigada por se preocupar comigo! – Falando isso, Naruto deu um belo sorriso, o que deixou a garota mais corada que o normal. Hinata não sabia o que fazer de repente Naruto chegou bem pertinho da garota e falou.

- Hi-Hinata-chan...

- S-sim Naruto-kun... – Hinata ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- É que, é que queria saber se...

- Sim po-pode falar... A garota falou, com um certo medo.

- Você poderia me ajudar na lição de casa!? Naruto perguntou aos berros. A garota, que estava na sua frente, de repente caiu no chão. – o que foi Hinata-ch... – Quando Naruto percebeu, Hinata estava desmaiada. Sem pensar, o garoto pegou a menina no colo e a levou para a enfermaria.

Chegando à enfermaria, ele contou a enfermeira o que havia acontecido, preocupado, mas a mulher apenas deu uma risada e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe meu jovem, está tudo bem! Ela deve acordar logo logo. Enquanto isso acho bom você ficar aqui com ela. – Ao escutar isso, Naruto afirmou rapidamente com a cabeça e a enfermeira saiu.

Hinata acordou um tempo depois. Ela ainda estava um pouco corada, mas estava mais calma.

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto gritou. – Está tudo bem com você?!

- E-está t-tudo bem, Na-Naruto-kun...! Ma-as, o que aconteceu? – A jovem parecia um pouco confusa.

- Eu havia perguntado se você podia me ajudar na lição de casa, e você desmaiou! O que aconteceu? Foi quando a garota se lembrou da aula então ela logo respondeu.

- Na - Não é nada, Naruto-kun... M-mas, tudo bem, eu te a - ajudo, pode deixar, me-me encontre na minha ca-casa, amanhã, quando acabar as aulas. – A Hyuuga ficou incrivelmente corada ao terminar sua frase. _"Será que Naruto-kun vai aceitar?" _Suas duvidas foram respondidas com um sorriso do garoto, que logo falou.

- Está bem Hinata-chan, estarei lá! Bom, já que você está bem, eu vou indo, a gente se vê amanhã! – Naruto acenou e saiu do quarto.

- A-até Naruto-kun...

Naruto estava indo para casa, quando viu uma figura conhecida. Chegou mais perto e notou quem era: Era Haruno Sakura, sua melhor amiga e seu amor da infância. Naruto havia deixado de gostar da garota a um tempo, mas não podia negar que ela era linda. Seus cabelos rosa continuavam curtos, mas haviam crescido um pouco durante esses três anos. Seu corpo estava mais definido, diferente da menina de três anos atrás, agora Sakura tinha mais curvas. Naruto ia chamar a sua amiga, animado, quando percebeu que ela estava chorando e seu rosto estava vermelho, de tanto chorar.

- Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Naruto preocupado. - Porque você ta chorando? E com essa cara de triste? – Ao escutar a voz do garoto, Sakura enxugou as lágrimas, forçou seu melhor sorriso e falou.

- Não é nada, Naruto! – Sakura pensava em alguma desculpa para dar, quando percebeu que o garoto estava com a cara toda suja. – Você devia ir tomar banho, Naruto, está todo sujo! – Ela falou.

- Mas... Sakura-chan...! – Naruto falou choroso.

- Nada de, mas, Naruto, vai tomar banho! – A garota parecia um pouco irritada.

Naruto então entende o recado e vai para casa todo cabisbaixo... _"Sasuke deve ter feito alguma coisa com a Sakura-chan" _quando termina de pensar isso Naruto vê Sasuke que acabara de virar a esquina.

- Hei Sasuke! O que você fez com a Sakura-chan!?

-... Do que está falando, dobe? – Sasuke perguntava, no tom frio de sempre.

- É isso mesmo, você fez alguma coisa para a Sakura-chan, se não ela não estaria chorando daquele jeito! -Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso, afinal, não havia feito nada para a garota, ou nada que ele soubesse, pelo menos.

**Fim do segundo capítulo.**

**Comentários.**

Esse capítulo ficou comprido, milagre! 8D Ray-chan fez a maior parte dele, eu só arrumei algumas coisinhas :3 Mas espero que gostem, tem bastante InoxGaara e NarutoxHinata nesse cap. Pra quem gosta! o/ Deixem reviews, hein?!


	3. A rendição

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo três: A rendição**

- Cala a boca, dobe! Eu já disse que não fiz nada à Sakura. – Sasuke falava, com o seu tom frio de sempre. – Vá embora e me deixe em paz.

Naruto resmungou alguma coisa e se foi, deixando Sasuke ali, sozinho. Apesar de não demonstrar, o garoto havia ficado preocupado com Sakura e agora estava em dúvida: Iria até a casa da jovem para ver o que tinha acontecido ou ia embora, deixando tudo pra lá? O jovem pensou um pouco e acabou decidindo ir ver a garota.Foi andando lentamente até a casa dela, não estava muito longe de lá, então logo chegou. Quando olhou pela janela, se deparou com Sakura chorando, aos prantos. Parecia a mesma garota chorona de antigamente, porém... "_Mais bonita" _Pensou o garoto. Quando a Sakura levantou um pouco o rosto, Sasuke pode ver os belos olhos de esmeralda da garota cheios d'água e, hipnotizado por eles, acabou não resistindo e foi ver o que estava acontecendo com a jovem Haruno. A garota escuta um barulho e quando percebe que era Sasuke olhando para ela, a garota começa a limpar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun! O que você tá fazendo aqui!?- A jovem pergunta, mas antes que Sasuke pudesse dar alguma resposta, Sakura se levantou e saiu correndo, deixando o garoto surpreso. A garota corria, enquanto limpava suas lágrimas, sem sucesso, pois elas teimavam em cair. Estava com vergonha, por ter deixado seu amado a ver naquele estado. _"E-eu não acredito que ele me viu assim, e tudo por causa dele! Sou uma tonta mesmo, que fico chorando só porque ele não me da bola."_ Apesar de amar o garoto mais que tudo, Sakura se odiava por não ter conseguido esquece-lo, assim como Ino fez. A garota de cabelos rosa sempre amou Uchiha Sasuke, sempre, desde pequena até agora, que estava com 16 anos. Apesar de ele sempre a ignorar, de sempre ser frio e até estúpido com ela, ela não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Ainda mais agora, que o garoto estava mais lindo do que nunca. Seus cabelos pretos e rebeldes continuavam o mesmo desde que ela o conhecia, mas o corpo dele havia mudado, estava mais perfeito. Um corpo bem definido, que muitas garotas desejavam. Mas o que Sakura mais gostava – E ao mesmo tempo, o que ela mais odiava – no Uchiha eram seus orbes cor ônix, que eram capazes de hipnotizar e deixar sem fala a jovem apaixonada. Enquanto pensava, Sakura não percebeu que Sasuke havia ido atrás dela e foi surpreendida ao trombar com o jovem, que se encontrava em frente a ela.

- Hm... Sakura. É que... É que – O Uchiha se atrapalhava com as palavras pela primeira vez na vida -... É que eu queria saber por que você estava chorando... - Sasuke havia corado um pouco e seu coração começava a bater mais forte. "_O que será que está acontecendo comigo?"_ Sasuke estava confuso, não sabia o porque estava sentindo as aquelas coisas. Será que ele havia se apaixonado por aquela menina que a tantos anos o desejou?

- A-Ah! Não era nada, Sa-Sasuke-kun, já passou, mas...- A garota corou e soltou um leve sorisso, que fez Sasuke se sentir um pouco aliviado. - Muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo, isso me deixa muito feliz! – "É isso ai, garota! Não mostre a ele seu lado frágil novamente!" A Inner gritava dentro dos pensamentos de Sakura, que tentava obedecer as ordens da mesma.

Sasuke havia ficado aliviado, mas não tinha acreditado totalmente nas palavras da jovem.

- Está bem, Sakura – Sasuke falava em um tom desconfiado. –Então já vou indo... -Sasuke vira as costas e vai embora, deixando Sakura ali. Sozinha, parada, confusa e chorando. Apesar de estar chorando, Sakura estava sorrindo e ao contrário de antes, agora estava um pouco feliz. _"Então ele se preocupa comigo?"_

Anoiteceu. Haviam poucas pessoas na rua e, das que andavam, a maioria se encontrava com alguém. A garota se sentia um pouco perdida. Já havia visitado aquela casa várias vezes, mas sempre na companhia de Rock Lee. Essa era a primeira que ia visitar ele, Hyuuga Neji sozinha. A garota usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga curta rosa, que quase não aparecia por conta de sua jaqueta também jeans, combinando com a calça. Seus cabelos achocolatados e compridos estavam presos em seus habituais coques. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor que seu cabelos e a garota tinha uma aparência um pouco infantil, mas ela era muito bonita. Depois de uma pequena caminhada, Tenten chegou ao seu destino. A garota precisava pegar alguns livros que tinha emprestado a ele e a garota havia dito ao colega que iria aproveitar para tirar algumas dúvidas com ele. Ela bateu na porta e foi atendida pelo companheiro, que fez um sinal para que ela entrasse e o seguisse até a sala. Estavam ambos sentados no sofá da sala enquanto estudavam matemática. Tenten não sabia como fazer equação do 2º grau, e pediu para que Neji a explicasse.

- Hm... É assim, Neji? – A garota perguntava confusa, enquanto mostrava ao jovem que estava do seu lado, um papel com algumas equações.

- Não! É assim, nós começamos com delta depois você tem que gravar... – Neji explicava a garota, que o escutava atentamente. Depois da explicação, o Hyuuga disse que ela devia fazer alguns exercícios e, para ensina-la uma questão, o garoto segurou a mão da Mitsashi, deixando-a levemente corada. Neji não percebeu, mas em vez de Tenten estar prestando atenção ela estava olhando, como se estive em um transe.

- Tenten... Algum problem... – Antes de acabar a pergunta, ele percebe o problema e rapidamente solta a mão da garota, ficando vermelho instantaneamente pelo ocorrido. – Ahn... Me desculpe, Tenten, eu não queria...

- N-Não precisa se desculpar, Neji! – A garota falava rapidamente. Ambos ficaram vermelhos por um tempo, mas resolveram voltar com as equações. Não falaram nada, fora as perguntas que vinham de Tenten e as respostas dadas pelo Neji. Vez ou outra eles se olhavam, como se buscassem palavras para começar um dialogo maior. Eles acabaram de estudar, Neji devolveu os livros a garota e ela partiu. No caminho para casa, Tenten não parava de pensar no jovem e ele também pensava na garota.

Tenten voltou e notou que suas amigas já estavam em casa. Ino estava na varanda atrás da casa olhando a meia lua enquanto Sakura fazia pipocas. A garota de cabelos rosados convidou Tenten para assistir ao filme com ela, mas como estava cansada resolveu ir tomar um banho e ir dormir.

- Ei, porquinha, vem ver o filme comigo! – Sakura falava, enquanto colocava sua tv no Tela Quente. **(n/a: propagandaa XDDD)**

- Desculpe testuda, mas não to com ânimo pra nada hoje, eu vou dormir. Até amanhã, tchau... – Ino já estava se retirando da sala, quando foi impedida pelos risos da amiga.

- Haha, aposto que está assim pelo que aconteceu com o _Gaara! _–Sakura fez questão de dar ênfase ao nome, enquanto dava risada.

- Aaaaah, fica na sua, testa de marquise! Ino falava irritada. Sakura não percebeu, mas a loira havia corado um pouco. Sua amiga estava completamente certa, Ino não conseguia parar de pensar naquele idiota do Gaara. Não importa o que ela fizesse, continuava pensando nele. A garota suspirou e resolveu dormir, o que ela conseguiu fazer tranquilamente.

Já havia amanhecido e Ino ainda dormia, mas seu sono logo foi interrompido pelos gritos de Sakura, novamente.

- Inoo, acorda porquinhaa! Tamo atrasadas de novo! – A Haruno berrava, enquanto corria para se arrumar. Apesar da correria, ela não deixou passar despercebido o fato de que Ino não havia acordado vermelha como no dia anterior.

- Ué, não sonhou com ele hoje, é? – Sakura parecia curiosa.

- Hm..? Do que você está falando...? – A Yamanaka perguntava lentamente, ainda não havia acordado direito então não raciocinava direito.

- Você sabe do que e de quem eu estou falando! Do Gaara, é claro! Você não sonhou com ele hoje, não é mesmo? – Sakura falava abafando leves risos. O comentário da amiga fez a garota acordar de vez, fazendo com que ela ficasse vermelha. Logo Tenten se juntou para falar da amiga.

- É verdade, Ino, hoje você não acordou que nem um pimentão!!

- Aiiii!! Até você, Tenten? Ino choramingava, enquanto via suas amigas rindo dela. A garota então resolveu não perder tempo. Se trocou rapidamente e saiu correndo junto com as amigas até o colégio. Ao chegarem lá no colégio, elas percebem que não estavam atrasadas, pois a sala estava vazia, apenas com algumas pessoas lá. Ino aproveita e se senta em uma carteira, dessa vez longe de Gaara.

Antes que Ino pudesse dar suspirar aliviada, um garoto diz que ela era o lugar dele. A garota não queria sair do lugar e, como o garoto insistia, eles começaram a discutir. Logo a professora chegou na sala e, para a infelicidade – Ou felicidade- de Ino, ela diz que o lugar que todos se sentaram no primeiro dia de aula seria o lugar que sentariam até o fim do ano.

- Aaah não, não acredito! – Ino resmungava com uma cara um pouco triste e um pouco brava.

- AHHHH!! Não acredito que vou ficar do lado do Sasuke até o fim do Ano...- Sakura comemorava, mas logo parou, quando relembrou do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

- Que bom Hinata-chan! Vamos ficar juntos o ano todo! – Naruto falava enquanto sorria animadamente para a garota. Esta se encontrava muito, muito corada, mas sorrindo.

- É-é, me-mesmo Naruto-kun, isso é muito legal... _"Não acredito que vou mesmo ficar junto do Naruto até o fim do ano." – _Hinata respondia, enquanto pensava.

No fundo da sala, nem todas as duplas estavam contentes. Mas uma em especial estava discutindo como sempre.

- Então eu vou ter que passar o ano perto de você? – Gaara falava, com o seu tom de sempre.

- Aah, não enche, garoto!

- Então você acha que eu sou um garoto? – O Sabaku deu um leve sorriso, fazendo com que a jovem ao seu lado ficasse levemente ruborizada. – Ontem não foi o suficiente para você parar de falar bobagens?

- F-FICA QUIETO! – Ino berrou, corada. A professora deu uma bronca na dupla e falou que se eles voltassem a gritar, seriam expulsos da aula. Como Ino precisava de nota na matéria, resolveu não arriscar, então se manteu quieta durante o resto da aula.

Quando a aula acabou, foi a vez de Ino esperar Gaara na porta da sala.

- Ei, Gaara! Espera ai! – Ino gritou para o garoto, que havia passado sem falar com ela.

- O que você quer _garota_? - Gaara fala com aquele tom frio de sempre, mas agora havia um certo tom de ironia em sua voz.

- É... É... - Ino gaguejava - É que eu queria saber o que foi aquilo que aconteceu ontem, aqui na escola. - A garota terminou a frase realmente corada.

- Aquilo? Aquilo não foi nada, nós só...- Gaara ia completar a frase, mas percebeu que Ino estava muito corada e parou. -Você sabe muito bem. E se não fosse aquela sua amiga intrometida nós... - Antes de terminar a frase, Gaara agarra Ino pela cintura com a mão direita e com a outra a fecha, enconstando-a na parede. Ino estava muito vermelha.

- O-O que você está fazendo Gaara? – Ino falou, em um tom baixo, quase impossível de se escutar. O Sabaku se aproximou da jovem e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Só relaxe, e você vai aprender que eu não sou um garoto...

Seu coração começou a disparar e Ino ficou imóvel, ela não queria sair, seu corpo precisava do dele, sua boca necessitava a presença, a segurança, o calor da boca dele, mas ela não sabia se podia se queria, ele ia se aproximando cada vez, mas. Ino olhou de um lado para o outro vendo se não vinha ninguém ou se sua amiga não a interrompera novamente...

Finalmente Gaara a beija, Ino se sente como se estivesse no céu, um anjo a tocando suavemente, sua língua não era grosseira nem apreçada era macia e calma, ele a deixava louca, ela queria mais, não sairia dali de jeito nenhum. Então se acaba, Gaara termina o beijo e sai, _"Não! Já acabou eu quero mais, ele me deixou maluca, não consigo ficar sem ele, necessito, preciso, eu quero o Gaara!"_ Ela o segura pelo braço e com um forte puxão, o trás para perto de si, e lhe dá outro beijo... Ino sai correndo deixando Gaara confuso, O garoto vai atrás dela e chegam até um banco do colégio, embaixo de uma linda árvore.

- O que foi aquilo, Ino? Gaara perguntava, mas dessa vez não havia aquele tom frio de sempre, agora era um tom calmo e gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo provocador.

- ...N-Não é na-nada...É que.. – Ino ia falar, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo a sua frente.

- Porque você faz isso, Ino? Você também quer, então porque resiste?

A loira que, até então se mantinha de cabeça baixa, levanta fixando seu olhar para o corpo de Gaara, ficando vermelha instantaneamente. _"Droga, porque você é tão lindo?"_ A loira pensou, agora fixando seu olhar para os olhos verdes e frios do ruivo.

- N-não sei – _"Sei que quero, mas não posso..." _Ela estava confusa. Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma garota. Uma garota idiota que nunca sabe o que fazer.

- Não sei não é uma resposta. – Ele segura levemente seu rosto, lhe dando outro beijo – E agora, a resposta continua a mesma? – Gaara falou em um tom extremamente provocador.

- Não... Gaara. – Ela não agüentava mais. Não conseguia resistir. Tinha que dizer por mas que não-pudesse. Ela o amava, ela o queria. – Ga-Gaara... Eu... Eu te amo!

O Sabaku não esperava aquela resposta vinda da loira e isso o deixou um pouco surpreso. O ruivo soltou um pequeno sorisso e falou, em um tom suave.

- Eu também...!

Ele então a envolve em um beijo apaixonado. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo.

Sakura estava passando pela varanda do colégio, quando vê aquela cena. Ino e Gaara se beijando. A garota fica feliz pela sua melhor amiga e sorri "_Finalmente ela entendeu que o ama!" _A Haruno fica um tempo sorrindo, então ela fecha os olhos e sente uma leve brisa passar pelo seu rosto, fazendo seus curtos cabelos rosados voarem um pouco. A jovem que até então estava sorrindo, muda para um semblante triste e sussurra de uma forma que ninguém podia ouvir.

- Queria que o mesmo acontecesse entre mim e o Sasuke-kun...

Sakura balança a cabeça. Não queria ficar triste, queria estar feliz pela sua amiga. Então ela força um breve sorisso e vai falar com Tenten, para contar as novidades.

**Fim do terceiro capítulo.**

**Comentários.**

Mas um capítulo comprido! 8D Teve bastante SasuxSaku, InoxGaa e TentenxNeji \o/ Falando nisso, parece que um casal já se resolveu, né:D

O que vai acontecer agora?ee Esperem e verão, mas deixem reviews! o/


	4. Surpresa, felicidade

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo quatro: Surpresa, felicidade.**

Já haviam se passado quatro semanas desde que Ino e Gaara haviam revelado seus sentimentos, mas eles não assumiam nada em público. Continuavam com as brigas e teimavam em dizer que não se amavam. Sakura continuava do mesmo jeito em relação a Sasuke, Neji e Tenten estavam saindo (Apesar de sempre falarem que era por causa da escola, todos sabiam que eles estavam saindo) e Naruto estava começando a se apaixonar e corresponder os sentimentos de Hinata.

- Ei, Tsuki, vem cá... Nossa, acho que você foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei!

**.Flashback.**

Era uma tarde qualquer, Sakura, Tenten e Ino já haviam voltado da escola. Elas estavam assistindo TV quando derrepente a campainha toca. Sakura e Tenten davam leves risos, pois ambas sabiam do "plano" e então mandaram Ino atender a porta. Quando a loira abre um lindo cachorrinho está sentado na porta, em seu pescoço uma coleira vermelha com um lindo cartão preso e em sua boca um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- O- O que é isso?! Quem te deixou aqui, coisinha linda?! – Ino ia pegar ele no colo, quando reparou o bilhete – Que buquê lindo e... Um bilhete?

Ino pega o buquê de rosas e pergunta a Sakura se ela sabe o que é, a amiga a manda ler o que está escrito no bilhete...

- É para você cuidar dele com muito amor...?- Ino lia o bilhete enquanto pensava _"Será que foi ele quem mandou!?"_

Ino havia ficado um pouco confusa, não sabia se tinha sido Gaara quem havia mandado ou... "Aquela" pessoa?

- Nossaaaa, que fofoooo!!! Sakura e Tenten gritaram em uníssono. Elas estavam encantadas com o filhotinho e ficaram brincando com ele enquanto Ino ainda estava lá na porta, imóvel, como se estivesse congelada.

Ela estava muito feliz e um pouco confusa, ela não sabia o que fazer. O cachorrinho a despertou com o latido e Ino resolveu batiza-lo de Tsuki, pois significava Lua e o filhotinho tinha olhos brancos e chamativos, que lembravam uma linda noite de lua cheia. Seus pelos eram brancos como a neve, era um cachorrinho muito lindo... Mas quem teria a mandado?

**./Flashback.**

Era uma tarde de domingo. O tempo estava bom, não fazia frio nem calor e ventava um pouco. As garotas então decidiram fazer um piquenique.

- Ei, gente, posso levar o Tsuki? – Ino perguntava. Ao ver suas amigas afirmarem que sim com a cabeça, ela sorriu.

Enquanto Ino arrumava Tsuki para o passeio, Sakura e Tenten cochichavam escondidas para que a amiga não escutasse.

- Agora nosso plano vai dar certo, Tenten!

- Tem que dar Sakura! E o Tsuki vai nos ajudar! – Tenten ria. A conversa das duas logo foi interrompida por Ino que mandava elas irem arrumar a cesta.

Chegando lá, elas colocaram a toalha no chão e arrumam tudo. Derepente se escuta um assobio, Tsuki sai correndo e Ino vai atrás dele. Logo ela chega perto de um lago, lindo e cristalino, Tsuki estava sentado ao lado de um lindo moço de cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes claros e usando uma calça jeans com uma linda blusa preta coladinha que mostrava a definição de seus músculos. Ino que estava com uma saia rodada e uma blusa curtinha transparente que amostrava o busquei, vê garoto e leva um susto.

- Você!? Então foi você quem armou tudo isso não foi!?

Ele tira das costas um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas e o entrega para a garota, que fica perplexa, percebendo a oportunidade ele pega a mão da garota enquanto segura o buquê com a outra.

- Você, quer ser minha namorada!? – Havia um certo tom de ansiedade em sua voz. Por um momento Ino pensou que aquele não era o Gaara que ela conhecia.

-...!! Ino ficou muito surpresa com tudo aquilo - "C_adê aquele Gaara arrogante e frio de sempre, o que aconteceu para ele ficar daquele jeito!?"_- Então foi você quem deixou o Tsuki na minha porta, nossa... Eu... eu...

Gaara achava que a loira não iria aceitar, então vira o rosto, ele ia se levantar quando a Yamanaka resolve falar.

- Eu...Aceito!

Ele então vira surpreso, ela se joga nos braços dele e os dois dão um longo beijo apaixonado, Tsuki fica observando e fica feliz, como se soubesse o que está acontecendo. Eles ficam um tempo daquele jeito e resolvem voltar para o piquenique onde as amigas de Ino a esperavam.

- E então, deu tudo certo, Gaara?! – Sakura perguntava sorridente.

- Sim. Obrigada pela ajuda. – Gaara agora voltava a falar como antes, mas sua voz soava mais feliz e ele estava mais gentil.

- NANI? – Ino perguntou furiosa- Então foi tudo uma armação?!

- Foi sim, mas bem que você gostou não foi Ino!?- Tenten diz a amiga, rindo.

- É verdade, nós ajudamos o Gaara sim, mas quem deu a idéia do Tsuki foi ele, eu só disse que você gostava de cachorros! – Sakura completou.

- Está bem, está bem, eu perdôo vocês dessa vez... – Ino falava ainda brava. – Mas só porque eu gostei da armação! – Ao falar isso Ino abraçou Gaara e então os quatro continuaram o piquenique.

Logo o sol se pôs, já era tarde. Sakura e Tenten resolveram voltar pra casa um pouco antes de Ino e Gaara, que haviam ficado com Tsuki. O casal então resolve dar mais uma volta antes de ir para casa. Eles sentaram no topo de uma árvore e ficaram vendo a noite chegar. Tsuki que estava embaixo da árvore começa a rosnar e a latir como se estivesse sentindo a presença de alguém desagradável que estivesse por perto. Ino e Gaara pensaram que não era nada e voltaram para casa mas...Será que não era mesmo?

**Fim do quarto capítulo.**

**Comentários.**

Capítulo bem mais curto do que os outros, mas vale :3 Agora é que vai ficar legal XD Ah, e a propósito, vai ter um triângulo na história, e você vão descobrir qual vai ser no próximo capítulo! Aguardem :3 E deixem reviews, claaro! -


	5. Porque você voltou?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo cinco: Porque você voltou?**

Logo o sol se pôs, já era tarde. Sakura e Tenten resolveram voltar pra casa um pouco antes de Ino e Gaara, que haviam ficado com Tsuki. O casal então resolve dar mais uma volta antes de ir para casa. Eles sentaram no topo de uma árvore e ficaram vendo a noite chegar. Tsuki que estava embaixo da árvore começa a rosnar e a latir como se estivesse sentindo a presença de alguém desagradável que estivesse por perto. Ino e Gaara pensaram que não era nada e voltaram para casa, mas... Será que não era mesmo?

Gaara havia deixado Ino na casa dela e foi dormir. Tinham aula no outro dia, por isso iam se ver. Quando Ino entrou em casa, foi bombardeada de perguntas sobre ela e seu namorado. Ino respondeu algumas e outras enrolou, mas acabou não respondendo. Enquanto ela conversava com as amigas, lembrou-se da hora em que Tsuki ficou irritado, mas a loira pensou que não era nada e resolveu nem comentar. As três conversaram mais um pouco e foram dormir.

Amanheceu. Ino, Sakura e Tenten ainda dormiam, quando o sonho de uma delas foi interrompido por um certo animal.

- Ga...ara... - Ino sussurrava. Sentia algo lamber seu rosto. Era algo molhado... _"Espera! Molhado?!"_ Ino arregalou os olhos. Tsuki havia subido na cama da garota e estava acordando-a lambendo o rosto da loira.

- Aaah, Tsukii!! - A jovem falou tão alto que acordou as outras moradoras da casa

- Uaah... O que aconteceu porquinha? - Sakura falava em um tom tão sonolento que sua voz mau saia.

- O Tsuki me acordou me lambendo! - A Yamanaka falava chorosa, enquanto suas amigas riam, acordando. - Eeei, não riam!

- Aah, Ino... Pense no lado bom! - Tenten falava enquanto tentava segurar o riso. - Pelo menos hoje a gente não perde a hora! - A jovem apontou para o relógio e era verdade! Elas haviam acordado na hora certa!

- Aaah, Tsuki-kuun, eu te amoo! - Ino esmagava Tsuki, que abanava o rabo.

Aproveitando o raro acontecimento, as garotas se produziram mais para a escola. Tomaram café da manhã, dessa vez sem pressa, e foram a pé para o colégio, enquanto conversavam.

- Entãão, porquinhaa, ansiosa para rever o Gaara? - Sakura perguntava com um sorriso malicioso e isso fez Ino corar levemente.

- Nã... o... Tá, quem sabe... Um pouco, talvez. - Ino se atrapalhava com as palavras. As meninas faziam piadinhas sobre ela, deixando-a cada vez mais encabulada, mas assim que chegaram na escola pararam.

A primeira aula do dia era História, a matéria em que Ino ia melhor. Ela conseguia ir bem mesmo não estudando. Como de costume, a garota sentou-se perto de Gaara, que dessa vez a recebeu com um beijo. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e ela não podia negar que sentia uma certa inveja da amiga, por ela ter conseguido alguém tão rápido. Tenten se sentou ao lado de Neji. Todos estavam conversando, quando a professora entrou. A aula era dada pela professora Kurenai, a professora que mais pegava no pé em questão de conversa, por isso na aula dela todos tentavam se comportar.

- Bom dia gente! Hoje você vão conhecer um aluno novo! Ele foi transferido essa semana e... Entre! - A professora mandou. De repente uma pessoa foi se aproximando da sala e vários cochichos podiam ser escutados. Ino não estava prestando muita atenção no que a professora estava falando, pois ela estava desenhando.

- Eu me chamo Sai. É um prazer conhecer vocês! - Ao falar isso, o jovem se curvou. Alguns gritinhos foram dados por algumas alunas, mais uma, que antes não prestava atenção na aula, agora estava paralisada. Olhou para o aluno novo e sim, era ele!

Um garoto alto, corpo bem definido. Tinha belos cabelos pretos e arrumados e possuía um par de olhos negros e inexpressivos. Era lindo. Seu nome era Sai e ele era o ex-namorado de Ino, com quem ela terminou antes de viajar, pois saberia que sofreria muito por conta da distância, mas não foi só por isso.

O jovem deu uma analisada rápida em sua sala, mas parou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de uma certa loira, que se encontrava ao lado de um ruivo. Sai soltou um pequeno sorriso e isso fez Ino corar. Gaara percebeu e perguntou baixinho:

- Está tudo bem?

- Hm? Ah... S-sim... - A garota mentia descaradamente. Era óbvio que algo não estava bem. Estava óbvio que a chegada daquele garoto havia deixado Ino perturbada.

- É culpa... Dele? - Gaara novamente perguntou. Havia um certo tom de desconfiança em sua voz, mas Ino não percebeu. Ela não havia escutado a pergunta. Tudo que ela fez foi levantar a mão.

- Sensei... Será que eu poderia ir ao banheiro? - A garota falava de um jeito estranho. Sakura e Tenten se olharam, queriam falar com a amiga. Kurenai apenas levantou um pouco as sombrancelhas e respondeu um pouco irritada.

- Ora, ora, senhorita Yamanaka... Não vai ficar nem pra cumprimentar o aluno novo? É claro que você sabe que quem pede pra sair na minha aula não volta mais. Então, antes de sair, venha aqui e cumprimente o Sai! - Kurenai falava. Ino afirmou com a cabeça, mas hesitou um pouco em ir. Suas pernas não a correspondiam, ela não queria se aproximar dele... Não agora, que estava tudo tão bem. Lentamente, a loira foi se aproximando de onde Sai e a sensei se encontravam. Curvou-se para cumprimentar o moreno, mas quando ela foi se levantar, foi surpreendida por Sai que a segurou, beijando o rosto da loira. Ino ficou muito corada, enquanto Gaara, que assistia a cena, fechou os punhos. Sua maior vontade naquele momento era de socar o aluno novo, e teria feito isso, se não fosse por Sakura que o impediu. "Não faça isso, Gaara. Confie na Ino...!" Foi tudo que a jovem Haruno falou Gaara não entendeu muito bem, mas aquilo o fez desistir de avançar contra Sai. Enquanto Gaara tinha uma crise de ciúmes, Ino estava parada na frente de sai, sem se mover. Estar presa em seus pensamentos, mas logo foi tirada deles por sua sensei.

- E então, senhorita Yamanaka? Já o cumprimentou e cumprimentou bem, pelo que vejo. - Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto de Kurenai - Portanto pode se retirar e não precisa voltar até a aula que vem! - Kurenai soltou uma leve risada como se esperasse que a garota ficasse triste, mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, a Yamanaka nem se importou com as palavras de sua sensei, ela apenas dirigiu-se até a porta e saiu.

Ino aproveitou que não iria precisar voltar para aquela aula para andar um pouco pelo pátio. Ao contrário do que a sensei estava pensando, Ino estava muito feliz por não ter que voltar tão cedo para aquela aula. _"Tudo por culpa dele... Droga, porque você voltou?! Porque você me beijou?"_ A jovem levou suas mãos até o rosto e se sentou em um banco. Não havia ninguém no pátio, exeto por uma sala que estava fazendo educação física, mas eles estavam longe do banco em que a loira se encontrava. E era tudo que ela queria: Ficar sozinha, em silêncio, para por seus pensamentos em ordem.

_"Porque você voltou, Sai...? E porque eu senti meu coração acelerar quando te vi? Já era para eu ter te esquecido, droga! E além do mais, eu amo o Gaara, não você!"_ A jovem balançava um pouco a cabeça e então ela se lembrou do dia em que se declarou para Sai.

[ Flashback 

Isso foi antes de sua partida para os Estados Unidos. Sai estudava na mesma sala que Ino e Sakura. No começo, a presença do moreno não significava nada para a jovem, mas com o tempo eles foram se conhecendo e Ino foi se apaixonando. Ela guardou esse sentimento por algum tempo, com medo de perder a amizade que tinha com o amigo, mas chegou uma hora em que ela não conseguia mais guardar o sentimento e então resolveu revelá-lo a ele. Naquele dia Ino lancharia sozinha, pois Sakura e Hinata tinham que fazer um trabalho e Ino não pode acompanhá-las. A loira podia lanchar com qualquer outra pessoa, mas preferiu se sentar em baixo daquela árvore com Sakuras para pensar _"Como vou fazer para me declarar para ele...?"_ A Yamanaka fechou os olhos. Podia sentir uma leve brisa batendo em seu rosto, mas a brisa foi se misturando com um cheiro muito familiar. Aquele cheiro... Ele estava se aproximando...

- Ino? - Sai sussurrou no ouvido da amiga. Ino sentiu um leve arrepio e rapidamente abriu os olhos, corando ao perceber que estava muito próxima a Sai, que estava sentado perto dela.

- S-Sai...! - Ino gaguejou. O moreno deu um leve sorriso.

- O que está fazendo ai sozinha? E Sakura e Hinata?

- A-ah... E-elas estão fazendo um... Um trabalho! - Ino se via falando que nem Hinata pela primeira vez na vida. Sai ainda não havia percebido, mas a razão disso era a aproximidade dos dois.

- Hm... Então posso lanchar com você?

-...Lanchar _"Vamos Ino, essa é a sua chance!"_ C-claro, pode! E Sai... Eu qu-Queria mesmo falar com você!

- É? E o que você tem pra falar? - Sai continuava com o mesmo tom suave e um pouco sarcástico de sempre, mas havia um pouco de curiosidade em sua voz.

- É que... Sabe Sa-Sai... _"O que está acontecendo com você, Ino? Você nunca ficou assim perto de um garoto antes!"_ É que eu... EuteamoSai! - Ino falou o mais rápido que pode. Havia fechado os olhos e quando os abriu se deparou com um Sai confuso.

- Desculpa, mas eu não entendi...

- Eu... Falei que te amo! - Como Ino já havia falado uma vez, foi fácil para ela repetir, mas corou ao perceber que Sai a olhava.

- Você me ama? - O moreno perguntou.

- Muito...! E... - Ino não pode terminar a frase, pois foi calada por um beijo que Sai depositou nos lábios da loira. Ino ficou surpresa com a reação do moreno, mas quando ele se separou o jovem deu novamente um sorriso e falou.

- Fico feliz que compartilhamos o mesmo sentimento...

- E-então isso quer dizer que...!

- Quer dizer que eu te amo, Yamanaka Ino...!

- Sai! - A jovem abraçou o moreno e o beijou logo em seguida.

Depois daquele dia eles começaram a namorar.

[/ Flashback 

A loira esboçou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto_. "Eu fiquei tão feliz àquela hora mas... Porque você tinha que ter feito aquilo? Porque tinha que ter me traído?!"_ Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Ino _"Mas agora eu não te amo mais... Eu não posso te amar mais! E quer saber, eu estou bem mais feliz agora...!! Eu posso ser mais feliz, mesmo sem você!"_ A loira tentava se animar, mas não conseguia muito sucesso. O sinal tocou, a aula de Kurenai havia terminado. Como Ino estava em um lugar aberto, escutou o sinal bater em um tom bem mais baixo do que o normal, mas foi o suficiente para que ela desse um grande suspiro. E agora, como ela iria voltar para a sala e encarar Sai?

Na sala de aula, todos os alunos conversavam enquanto Kurenai saia da sala e o outro professor, Kakashi, não chegava. Antes da sensei se retirar, ela falou na esperança de que algum aluno escutasse.

- Alguém chame a senhorita Yamanaka, digam a ela que ela já pode voltar para a sala e que eu espero que ela não precise sair da sala novamente!

Com todo o barulho da conversa, os únicos alunos que escutaram foram Gaara e Sakura. O Sabaku já ia se dirigindo até onde Ino estava, mas Sakura o impediu.

- Deixa que eu vou, Gaara. Assim eu aproveito e falo com a Ino! - Sakura deu um leve sorriso, pois não queria parecer preocupada. Mesmo querendo ir no lugar de Sakura, o ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça, deixando que Sakura fosse em seu lugar.

A Haruno foi até onde Ino estava e encontrou a amiga sentada no banco, com uma expressão triste e ao mesmo tempo confusa no rosto.

- I-Ino! - Sakura foi se aproximando da amiga e sentou no mesmo banco que ela.

- Ah, testuda... Eu tenho que voltar, não é...? - A loira não parecia gostar nem um pouco da idéia de ter que voltar para a sala e Sakura percebeu isso.

- S-sim, mas... Eu quero conversar com você antes!

- Hm? Ah, sobre ele...? - A loira também não parecia muito animada com a conversa.

- É... Ino você ainda não esqueceu ele completamente, não é? - Sakura perguntava lentamente, ela não queria machucar a amiga. Ino encarou a Haruno por alguns segundo, abaixou a cabeça e falou - Eu... Não sei. Eu achei que já havia o esquecido, mas quando eu vi ele ali... Meu coração acelerou mais... - Uma lágrima rolou pela face da loira. - Quando eu lembro do que ele me fez...! E eu estou com o Gaara agora, não posso ficar pensando nisso!

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, queria ajudar à amiga, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso. E saber que sua conversa havia feito a Yamanaka recordar como terminou com Sai a deixou triste e preocupada. Apesar de Ino sempre falar que havia terminado com Sai porque eles teriam que ficar muito tempo juntos, a Haruno sabia que essa não era a verdade. Ela sabia o real motivo, sabia que Sai havia traído Ino. E o pior, com uma de suas melhores amigas.

Fiim do quinto capítulo! - Finalmente a terceira ponta do triângulo apareceu! Sim, sim, a história será GaaraxInoxSai apartir de agora! E esse capítulo ficou grande, o outro deve ficar um pouco maior até. E como a história ainda nem tá na metade, eu e a Ray não fazemos a mínima idéia de quando ela vai terminar, por isso continuem acompanhando! E obrigada pelas reviews, no próximo capítulo nós responderemos a elas:3


	6. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo cinco: Flashbacks**

- É... Ino você ainda não esqueceu ele completamente, não é? - Sakura perguntava lentamente, ela não queria machucar a amiga. Ino encarou a Haruno por alguns segundo, abaixou a cabeça e falou - Eu... Não sei. Eu achei que já havia o esquecido, mas quando eu o vi ali... Meu coração acelerou mais... - Uma lágrima rolou pela face da loira. - Quando eu lembro do que ele me fez...! E eu estou com o Gaara agora, não posso ficar pensando nisso!

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, queria ajudar à amiga, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso. E saber que sua conversa havia feito a Yamanaka recordar como terminou com Sai a deixou triste e preocupada. Apesar de Ino sempre falar que havia terminado com Sai porque eles teriam que ficar muito tempo juntos, a Haruno sabia que essa não era a verdade. Ela sabia o real motivo, sabia que Sai havia traído Ino. E o pior, com uma de suas melhores amigas.

[ Flashback

Uma semana antes de sua partida para os Estados Unidos, Ino pensava em como falar para Sai que teria de partir e que ficaria fora por um longo tempo. Ela não queria ir, ainda mais agora que havia acabado de se declarar, não queria ficar longe de Sai nem por um minuto. _"No colégio eu falarei com ele, afinal, uma hora eu vou ter que contar..."._

Amanheceu. Ino foi para a escola lentamente e durante o dia todo ficou pensando no que iria falar para Sai. Ela não prestava atenção nas aulas e nem no que seus amigos falavam, só conseguia pensar no seu namorado. O sinal bateu e era hora do intervalo, Ino havia decidido que falaria com Sai nessa hora. A loira desceu lentamente as escadas para o pátio, ela estava disposta a dar a notícia ao moreno, mas lhe faltava coragem. Logo que vai para o pátio Ino encontra Sai, ele estava sentado em um banco conversando com alguém que Ino não conseguiu identificar, pois Sai estava na frente da pessoa. A loira se aproxima para ver quem é. E ela não acreditou no que viu!

Sai estava beijando Hinata, que era uma de suas melhores amigas e a Hyuuga parecia estar gostando. Então era isso que Ino ganhava por gostar tanto de Sai? Ela havia precisado de tanta coragem para se declarar e mais coragem ainda para falar que teria que partir e era isso que ela ganhava? Ser traída pela sua amiga? _"Não pode... Ser!"_ A jovem foi se aproximando do "casal", um pouco desnorteada. Ainda não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

- O... O que está acontecendo aqui?!- A loira reuniu toda a raiva que tinha para conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa. Ao escutar a voz de Ino, Sai e Hinata se separaram.

- I-ino, eu posso... Eu posso explicar! Tudo! - Sai gritava. E logo uma roda de pessoas se formou em torno do trio.

- Me explicar? - Uma lágrima caiu do rosto da Yamanaka - Acha mesmo que precisa me explicar... Algo que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos?!

- I-Ino-chan...! - Hinata, que até então estava quieta, falou, mas logo foi cortada por Ino.

- Cale a boca, Hinata! Eu pensava... Pensava que você era minha amiga, mas você me traiu! - Ino chorava. Já não agüentava mais, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair por mais que ela não quisesse.

Sai foi se aproximando de Ino. - Ino...!

- Fica longe de mim, Sai! - Ino falou, empurrando o namorado, que acabou caindo no chão. Ino aproveitou e saiu correndo, chorando. Ia empurrando várias pessoas, não se importava. Ela só queria estar o mais longe possível daqueles dois.

_Porque você fez isso?_

_Logo comigo, que sempre te amei tanto..._

_Não quero fazer com que pareça que_

_Eu nunca fiz nada errado nessa vida_

_Mas isso eu não merecia..._

Ino chorava, muito. Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela? E logo com Hinata... A loira nunca havia se sentido tão traída em toda a sua vida. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ino corria para se distanciar de Sai e Hinata, mas quando parou para enxugar suas lágrimas, que já não permitiam mais que ela olhasse por onde estava andando, ela percebeu que seu "namorado" a seguia. Ele chamava seu nome "Ino, espera! Deixa eu explicar! Eu te amo, Ino!" Ele gritava. Por um momento, a Yamanaka pensou em voltar e escutar o que Sai tinha a dizer, mas para que? Para escutar mentiras e mais mentiras? Para sofrer ainda mais, cada vez que o via e se lembrava do acontecido? Definitivamente ela não iria voltar atrás! Mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer...

_Agora, lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto,_

_As lágrimas que eu tanto segurei_

_Agora caem com tanta facilidade..._

_Eu estou chorando, eu estou sofrendo._

Enquanto corria, Ino acabou tropeçando. Levantou-se rapidamente, mas a queda deu tempo suficiente para que Sai a alcançasse **(n/a: é, ele é rápido! XD)** Aquela altura eles já estavam longe de todo mundo, mas isso era o que menos importava. A Yamanaka queria sair de perto de Sai o mais rápido possível, mas o moreno a segurou pelo braço.

_Eu estou chorando, eu estou sofrendo._

- Ino... Não é o que você está pensando! Eu... - Sai tentava se explicar, mas Ino não dava chances para ele falar.

Ela não queria ser iludida por aquelas mentiras e tinha certeza de que se ficasse ali, escutando aquela voz que ela tanto amava, acabaria cedendo e então, voltando para Sai. Mas ela não queria isso...

- Me larga, Sai! - A loira chorava, gritando ao mesmo tempo. - Eu não vou escutar nada do que você tem a me dizer! Eu não quero mais saber de você...!

- Não quer mesmo? Não quer saber de mim, não quer saber sobre o que aconteceu? - Sai agora usava o amor que sabia que Ino nutria por ele para tentar convence-la a escutá-lolo. O moreno foi se aproximando lentamente da jovem, que tentava se afastar.

- NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO...! - Sai ficava cada vez mais próximo de Ino, e ela não podia fugir, estava presa contra a parede. Ino queria resistir, precisava resistir, mas aqueles olhos, aquela voz... Ela o amava. Mas esse amor não podia mais existir.

_Talvez isso seja o preço_

_Que eu tenho de pagar_

_Por ser tão idiota a ponto de te amar._

_Talvez eu tenha que pagar um preço maior_

_Por ser mais idiota ainda, já que eu_

_Ainda não te esqueci._

- Fi-Fique longe de mim... Sa... - Ino foi interrompida pelos lábios de Sai, que a calaram. Por mais que tentasse resistir, Ino não conseguiu. Por um momento a jovem retribuiu ao beijo de seu amado, mas assim que reuniu algumas forças, se separou dele, o empurrando.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? Porque você não me escuta, Ino? - Sai novamente se aproximava dela.

- Não Sai... Para...! Eu... - Ino nunca pensou que diria isso algum dia, e foi preciso muita coragem para a jovem falar aquelas palavras que a feriram muito. - Eu não quero mais saber de você... Eu... Não quero te amar mais, por favor, desapareça da minha vida!

_Eu não quero saber,_

_Eu quero esquecer_

_o que eu senti e o que eu passei com você,_

_Eu quero esquecer que um dia_

_Eu já te amei._

- Ino... Por favor, me deixa explicar... É só isso que eu peço! - Sai falava e, pela primeira vez ele demonstrava que estava preocupado.

- Não Sai... Eu não quero escutar nada, por favor, não insista... - Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da jovem, agora mais que nunca. Mas o que fez Sai se surpreender foi que entre as lágrimas, um sorriso havia surgido. Um sorriso triste, mas um sorriso. - Eu... Nunca vou desejar não ter te conhecido mais agora eu quero te esquecer... Por isso eu não vou escutar nada que você me diga e além do mais, não vai adiantar. Amanhã eu estarei me mudando para os Estados Unidos e não nos veremos mais.

- Estados Unidos...? Q-que história é essa, Ino?! Porque você não me disse isso antes?!

- Eu... Estava arranjando coragem para te falar isso, para me despedir, mas agora... - Um sorriso amargo surgiu na face da loira. - Eu posso te falar sem problemas, já que, pelo que me pareceu, você não vai ficar triste nem sozinho quando eu partir, não é mesmo?!

- Ino... - Sai demorou para responder, parecia estar pensando no que responder para a Yamanaka, que ainda se encontrava perto dele. - Isso não tem nada a ver, é você quem eu amo, não a Hinata! Você não pode ir...!

- Eu posso, e eu vou ir, Sai. E essa será nossa despedida... Eu só queria... - O sorriso desapareceu da face de Ino. - Que a nossa despedida fosse melhor. - Ino forçou o melhor sorriso que pode dar e depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios do moreno. Ele tentou aprofundar, mas Ino não deu chance. Logo ela se separou dele.

- A-Adeus, Sai...!

Ino saiu correndo. Sai não podia acreditar_. "Droga.. Ino, droga!"_ Sai tentou correr, mas não adiantava mais. Ino já havia partido e dessa vez ele tinha certeza de que ela não voltaria tão cedo.

_Estou chorando, estou sofrendo..._

_Porque eu tinha que ter te conhecido?_

/ Flashback

Ino soltou uma breve risada ao se recordar do que havia acontecido. - Essa foi a pior despedida que eu já tive...! - Sakura via sua amiga ali sofrendo, mas ela não sabia o que falar. Tudo que a jovem de cabelos rosados fez foi abraçar a amiga e falar que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava... Ino estava confusa.

- Porquinha... Temos que voltar para sala...

-... É, né? ... Acho que vou ter que forçar meu melhor animo... - Sakura riu um pouco assim como Ino fez. Mesmo não querendo, Ino acabou voltando para a sala. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria de encarar Sai. Ela não ia poder passar o resto da vida se escondendo... _"Só esperava que fosse mais tarde...!"_ Foi tudo que Yamanaka Ino pensou.

Na sala, um certo ruivo olhava atentamente para a porta de sua sala. Aguardava uma jovem, sua namorada. Ele estava preocupado com ela e estava um pouco... Enciumado. No outro canto da sala, outra pessoa também tinha sua atenção voltada para a porta, mesmo que não pudesse observar ela atentamente, devido ao grande número de alunos que rodeava o jovem.

"_Ino... Quando você partiu você não me deu chances para te explicar tudo...Mas eu ainda te amo. Tomara que você sinta o mesmo..." _

Acabou o sexto capítulo! \o/ Ta que esse capítulo foi praticamente feito só de flashbacks, mas eu gostei de escrever ele - E esse poema que ta ai no meio do capítulo fui eu quem fiz eu, kikyou, prazer :D, por isso não liguem se está ridículo 8D Bom, tomara que vocês estejam gostando da fic e agora os outros casais irão aparecer mais /o/ (ou será que não?o.o).

Sobre as reviews, brigada quem mandou, add a fic nos favoritos e está acompanhando \o/ E continuem mandando mais! X3


	7. Ciúmes?

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo sete: Ciúmes?**

-... É, né? ... Acho que vou ter que forçar meu melhor animo... - Sakura riu um pouco assim como Ino fez. Mesmo não querendo, Ino acabou voltando para a sala. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria de encarar Sai. Ela não ia poder passar o resto da vida se escondendo... _"Só esperava que fosse mais tarde...!"_ Foi tudo que Yamanaka Ino pensou.

Na sala, um certo ruivo olhava atentamente para a porta de sua sala. Aguardava uma jovem, sua namorada. Ele estava preocupado com ela e estava um pouco... Enciumado. No outro canto da sala, outra pessoa também tinha sua atenção voltada para a porta, mesmo que não pudesse observar ela atentamente, devido ao grande número de alunos que rodeava o jovem.

"_Ino... Quando você partiu você não me deu chances para te explicar tudo...Mas eu ainda te amo. Tomara que você sinta o mesmo..." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ei, Sakura... - Ino falava mais baixo que o normal. A amiga não respondeu nada, apenas olhou para Ino e fez como se perguntasse o que ela queria com a cabeça. - É... Pode entrar na minha frente, eu vou entrar junto com o Kakashi-sensei... Não quero falar com ninguém. - Sakura entendeu que a loira precisava ficar em silêncio, então afirmou que sim com a cabeça e entrou na sala. Ino encostou-se à parede, esperando o sensei chegar.

Assim que Sakura entrou na sala, Gaara foi falar com a jovem.

- Cadê ela? - Gaara falava enquanto olhava atrás de Sakura, procurando alguma coisa.

- Ah ela... Deu uma passada no banheiro, falou que precisava se arrumar. - Sakura mentiu. A Haruno havia percebido que o ruivo a sua frente não tinha acreditado muito na história, então resolveu completar. - Sabe como ela é não é, Gaara?! Muito vaidosa, acredita que ela disse que estava horrível?!

Gaara ficou observando Sakura por alguns segundos, parecia um pouco desconfiado, mas resolveu não insistir.

- Não sei por que ela fica se enfeitando tanto... Ela já é... - Gaara corou um pouco. - Linda sem nada...!

Sakura apenas soltou um breve sorriso.

- Gaara gosta muito da Ino, não é mesmo? - Sakura falava contente.

- Sim... - Gaara continuava corado. Ao escutar a resposta, o sorriso de Sakura se desfez por um tempo. _"Tomara que Ino esqueça Sai totalmente... O Gaara não merece sofrer. A Ino também não..."_

Perto dos dois, um aluno observava a conversa entre Sakura e Gaara, mesmo não escutando nada. E essa pessoa parecia estar com ciúmes.

- _"O que será que eles tanto conversam?... Droga, não consigo escutar! Mas espera... Porque eu estou me importando tanto com isso?! O que a Sakura faz ou deixa de fazer não é problema meu...!"_ - Sasuke pensava, estava com uma expressão brava em seu rosto. Porque ele se sentia tão irritado em ver Sakura falando com outro garoto que não fosse ele? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Alguém havia sentado do seu lado.

- Sasuke-kun... Está tudo bem? - Era Sakura. Ela falava um pouco preocupada.

- Hm... Sim. - Sasuke falou. Ele queria perguntar o que Sakura estava falando com Gaara, mas seu orgulho não permitia que ele perguntasse. _"Você não vai perguntar, você não pode perguntar! Não vai, não pode! Mas essa dúvida está me matando... Ah, quer saber? Vou perguntar."_ - Sakura... Você estava falando com o Gaara? - Sasuke tentava parecer o mais dessinteresado possível.

- Ah... Ah, Sim! - Sakura respondeu. Ela estava ouvindo bem, Sasuke estava... Perguntando por ela? Não, não podia ser. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- E... E sobre o que falavam? - _"MENTIRA!"_ Sakura não estava acreditando, Sasuke estava perguntando sobre ela e o mais incrível _"Ele está com ciúmes?!"_

- Sobre... - Por um minuto a jovem de cabelos rosados pensou em falar que estavam conversando sobre algo relacionado a namorar, mas desistiu. Ino era amiga dela e Sakura não podia ficar usando Gaara. - Sobre a Ino!

- A Ino? - Sasuke deu um rápido suspiro, aliviado, mas não sabia o porquê. Sakura não percebeu, e continuou falando. Ela estava muito feliz por estar conversando tanto tempo com Sasuke e ver que ele estava sentindo ciúmes. _"É... Eu amei sentar aqui!"_

- É, a Ino está namorando com o Gaara! - Sasuke havia ficado um pouco surpreso com a novidade e, como Sakura percebeu a jovem se adiantou para esclarecer tudo ao seu amado. - Ino e Gaara começaram a namorar há algumas semanas! E às vezes Gaara pede alguns conselhos a mim ou a Tenten porque você sabe como a Ino da trabalho, não é? - Sakura falava agora mais animada.

- Mas... E você, Sakura? Não está... Namorando? - Sasuke se surpreendeu consigo mesmo. Mas afinal, porque ele estava perguntando aquelas coisas a Sakura? Ele nem gosta dela, não é mesmo? Ou gosta...?

Sakura tentou responder da forma mais normal possível, mas foi impossível conter a alegria extra em sua voz, afinal, Sasuke estava demonstrando interesse nela!

- Não estou não, Sasuke-kun...!! - Sakura aproveitou a situação para mandar uma indireta a Sasuke. Queria mostrar a ele que ela estava ali, sempre ao lado dele e que ela o amava. - Apesar de eu amar uma pessoa, ela ainda não me... Correspondeu. Mas eu não vou desistir dessa pessoa! - Sakura falava com um pouco de esperança. Sasuke ficou surpreso, pois sabia que era dele a quem ela se referia. - Eu amo tanto vo... Essa pessoa, que eu não posso desistir dela assim, tão fácil.

- Hm... Algum dia essa pessoa vai te corresponder, eu tenho... Certeza. - Mas afinal, o que ele estava falando?! Se ele continuasse falando aquilo, iria dar esperanças a Sakura e ele não podia fazer isso. Afinal, ele não tinha interesses em ficar com ela, ou tinha? Sasuke tinha que parar de falar com Sakura, senão ia acabar falando mais... Bobagens. Para sua sorte, Kakashi havia entrado na sala e junto dele, Ino também estava entrando.

Gaara e Sai não tiravam os olhos da loira. Ino foi lentamente até seu lugar e se sentou Gaara ia falar com ela, mas parou ao escutar o que seu sensei estava falando.

- Você é o aluno novo, sim? Então... Vejamos, ah! Tem um lugar para você bem ali, na frente da senhorita Yamanaka! - Kakashi apontou para a aluna, que abaixou a cabeça _"Era só o que me faltava... Ele sentar na minha frente! Mas eu tenho muito azar mesmo!"_ Sai deu um pequeno sorriso e foi até o seu lugar.

Antes de se sentar, ficou encarando Gaara por um momento. O moreno já havia percebido que o ruivo era mais que um amigo para Ino. Gaara retribuía aos olhares com raiva e quase pulou em cima de Sai quando o mesmo olhou para Ino e a cumprimentou "É muito bom te rever, senhorita _encantadora_!" Ino havia corado com o apelido, pois foi assim que Sai havia a chamado quando eles se conheceram. Ino demorou um pouco, mas conseguiu responder.

- Eu também fico... Feliz... Em te rever... - A loira mentia descaradamente. Sai percebeu afinal ele sabia que Ino não havia esquecido o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Ele se sentou. Gaara estava morrendo de ciúmes e falou bravo.

- Fica feliz, não é? - Ino percebeu o comentário do namorado.

- Gaara... Não é nada do que você possa estar pensando. - Ino cochichava, afinal, a aula já tinha começado e ela não queria que Kakashi nem Sai escutassem sua conversa.

- Não estou pensando em nada, dá para ver que você o trata diferente, sabia? - Ino nunca tinha visto Gaara falando daquele jeito, por mais que ele estivesse até que... "Educado".

- Gaara... Você está com ciúmes? - Ino perguntou. Por mais que ela estivesse triste, aquilo havia, de certa forma, a animado. Gaara resmungou alguma coisa que podia ser escutada como um "não", mas o fato do Sabaku ter ficado corado dava a entender que ele estava mentindo. Ino deu uma pequena risada.

Sai não estava escutando direito o que Gaara e Ino falavam, mas havia percebido que Ino tinha muita intimidade com aquele ruivo, então resolveu interromper a conversa dos dois.

- Peguem os livros, abram na página 177 e resolvam os exercícios do 1 ao 10. - Kakashi passava lição aos alunos. Em seguida, pegou seu livro, "Icha Icha Paradise" e começou a ler. E era ai que a aula de Kakashi acabava. Era sempre assim, ele enchia os alunos com exercícios e ia ler seu livro e era por isso que Kakashi sensei era o professor favorito de vários alunos.

- Sensei! - Sai levantou a mão. Agora ele iria atrapalhar a conversa entre Gaara e Ino. - Eu não trouxe o livro e quem senta do meu lado faltou...

- Hm... - Kakashi não havia se preocupado muito, estava mais interessado em seu livro. - Junte-se a senhorita Yamanaka ou ao senhor Sabaku, faça os exercícios junto com algum deles, sim?

- Sim, sensei. - Sai soltou um pequeno sorriso.

- Posso olhar seu livro? - Sai perguntou a Ino, que não teve como dizer não, pois sabia que se Kakashi fosse interrompido mais uma fez durante sua leitura, ele iria ficar bravo.

- P-pode... - Ino tentou parecer o mais natural possível, mesmo que sem sucesso. Gaara puxou Ino para perto de si, não queria que ela falasse muito com aquele moreno.

- Ga-Gaara? - Ino perguntou, diante da ação de seu namorado.

- Hum... Pode me ajudar com a questão seis, Ino?- Sai não desistia, ele havia percebido que Gaara não ia deixar ele se aproximar de Ino, mas ele ignorava isso, queria reconquistar a amizade de Ino, ou pelo menos um sorriso. Ele queria ser mais que um amigo para ela, mas sabia que seria difícil.

- Si-sim, claro – Ino não podia dizer não, tinha que disfarçar o máximo que podia. Gaara encarava Sai, sentia vontade de partir para cima dele, mas não podia, tinha que se controlar. Sai se aproximou um pouco de Ino, mais Gaara a trazia a namorada cada vez mais para perto de si sempre que o moreno se aproximava.

Fim do sétimo :3 Não sei se ficou comprido ou não, mas eu to gostando de escrever a história \o/ e quanto mais eu converso com a Ray, mais idéias aparecem XD Ah, e eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que gostaram do poema nn".

Respondendo as reviews /o/

**Lunoca**Concordo com você, acho que eu agiria que nem a Ino XD Triângulos amorosos são sempre problemáticos ( modo shikamaru on o-o/) mas são tão legais x3' Sempre quis fazer uma história GaaxInoxSai \o/ E que bom que você gostou do poema! -'' E eu vou tentar não demorar pra postar, geralmente quando eu converso com a Ray a gente já faz uns 2 capítulos, mas é que a lerda aqui demora um pouco pra postar XD Mas pode deixar que a gente vai acelerar \o/ e brigas e confusões é o que não vai faltar :D Reconciliações então... /o/

Arigato por tar acompanhando a fic, kissus! o/ 

**S2.Mandy.Sabaku.Hyuuga.s2 ** Que bom que gostou do capítulo e do poema \o/ E como eu falei, eu vou tentar postar mais rápido as histórias, porque alguns capítulos já estão prontos! Kissus x3


	8. Você é diferente!

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo cinco: Você é diferente.**

- Ga-Gaara? - Ino perguntou, diante da ação de seu namorado.

- Hum... Pode me ajudar com a questão 6, Ino?- Sai não desistia, ele havia percebido que Gaara não ia deixar ele se aproximar de Ino, mas ele ignorava isso, queria reconquistar a amizade de Ino, ou pelo menos um sorriso. Ele queria ser mais que um amigo para ela, mas sabia que seria difícil.

- Si-sim, claro – Ino não podia dizer não, tinha que disfarçar o máximo que podia. Gaara encarava Sai, sentia vontade de partir para cima dele, mas não podia, tinha que se controlar. Sai se aproximou um pouco de Ino, mais Gaara a trazia a namorada cada vez mais para perto de si sempre que o moreno se aproximava.

--

E a aula continuou assim, Sai tentando se aproximar de Ino, Gaara tentando afastá-la dele e Ino ficando confusa. Quando o sinal bateu, Ino suspirou. Nunca havia ficado tão feliz com o fim de uma aula. Ino esperou que Gaara e Sai saíssem de sala para ir embora. Gaara havia acabado de sair e assim que o ruivo saiu da sala, Sai foi falar com Ino.

- Ino...! - Sai a chamou. Ino se assustou um pouco e corou levemente, mas logo se recompôs e, mesmo não querendo, foi falar com o ex-namorado.

- S-sai... - Sai havia notado que Ino não estava muito contente por falar com ele, mas ignorou, afinal, se ele queria reconquista-lá, ele precisaria falar com ela, mesmo que ela não quisesse.

- Ino eu... - O moreno queria falar com ela sobre a última vez que eles se viram, quando ainda namoravam, mas resolveu esperar mais um pouco. - Só queria que você soubesse que eu estou muito feliz em te rever. - Ino corou um pouco com o que o moreno havia falado. Sai foi se aproximando de Ino, mas a loira recuava, eles estavam saindo da sala, então Gaara, que estava esperando a namorada fora da sala, viu os dois. O ruivo ficou irritado com a cena: Sai se aproximando de Ino, que estava corada. Sai estava dando em cima de sua namorada, e isso o deixava muito irritado.

- Sai... - A loira tentou falar alguma coisa, tentou mentir falando que estava feliz em revê-lo também, mas estaria mentindo. A jovem percebeu que o moreno estava se aproximando muito dela, ela precisava se afastar dele. - Eu... Não sei, eu tenho que ir, tchau! - Ino o empurrou levemente e saiu correndo. Sai ficou olhando a jovem, um pouco confuso _"Eu sabia que ela ainda estava triste, mas... Essa reação, acho que eu tenho uma chance."_ ao pensar nisso, o moreno sorriu. Gaara, que observava a cena irritado, deu um suspiro quando viu que Ino não se importou muito com Sai. Mas isso não havia diminuído o ciúmes que ele estava sentindo, então ele resolveu ir atrás dela.

Ino havia se afastado da sua sala e então parou de correr. Sentia que seu rosto estava um pouco quente _"Não... Eu não posso ficar assim quando estou perto dele, tenho que fazer com que pareça que ele não significa mais nada para mim..."_ Ino pensava enquanto se acalmava. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a loira escutou passos se aproximando dela. Ino começou a andar, mas essa pessoa segurou seu braço, a fazendo olhar para ela.

- Gaara... - A loira falou. O ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

- Parece que o aluno novo é muito interessado em você, não é?

- D-do que você está falando? - Ino perguntou fingindo não saber de nada.

- Hunf, não finga que você não sabe. - Ele falou sério. - Estou falando do Sai, que por acaso ficou dando em cima de você durante a aula inteira.

- Gaara você... Está com ciúmes? - A loira estava um pouco surpresa, Gaara com ciúmes?

- E-eu, claro que não! - Gaara mentiu descaradamente. Estava claro que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes. Ino soltou uma leve risada, mas parou quando viu Gaara a observando, um pouco corado.

- Algum problema? - Falou um pouco irritado. Ino riu rapidamente,

- Aah, não é nada não, eu só fiquei surpresa em saber que você ficou com ciúmes de mim. - Ino falou e foi aproximando-se de Gaara, que continuava parado.

- Hunf... Você ... - Ino o beijou rapidamente, fazendo com que Gaara ficasse quieto.

- Me desculpa por hoje Gaara... - Gaara ficou um pouco surpreso ao escutar a jovem falando aquilo, mas Gaara queria saber sobre Sai. Estava na cara que ela já o conhecia.

- Você... Já conhecia o aluno novo, não é mesmo? - Ele perguntou um pouco desconfiado. Ino se afastou de Gaara e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

- Eu... Não queria falar sobre isso.

- Mas eu quero saber. - Gaara falou sério.

- Gaara... Vamos falar sobre isso depois, agora eu não quero! - Ino se virou e começou a andar, mas Gaara foi atrás dela. Ele correu um pouco para poder alcançá-la. Estavam no meio da escada quando Gaara a alcançou. Segurou Ino pelo braço e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. Depois ele a prendeu contra a parede.

- O que você não quer que eu saiba Ino?! O que você está... Escondendo?! - Gaara falou irritado e, mesmo sem intenção, acabou apertando o braço de Ino com força.

- Ai! Você está me machucando, Gaara! - Ino respondeu também irritada. Ele era seu namorado e ela o amava, mas isso não dava a ele o direito de tratá-la assim. - Me solte!

- Não até você me responder! Está na cara que você o conhece e ele está dando em cima de você! - Gaara aumentou o tom da voz e apertou o braço do Ino com mais força.

- Gaara, dá para você me soltar?! - Ino gritou. - E dai que eu o conheço você não confia em mim?! - A Yamanaka estava irritada e, ao mesmo tempo, triste. Gaara não era capaz de confiar nela, afinal?

- Hunf... - Gaara parou de apertar o braço de Ino, mas continuou o segurando, para que ela não fosse embora. - Você devia estar gostando dele dar em cima de você, não é mesmo?

A loira soltou uma de suas mãos e deu um tapa na cara de Gaara.

- Seu idiota! - Ino começou a chorar, estava com muita raiva. - Não diga besteiras! Você não sabe de nada, NADA! Eu só quero que... Você confie em mim! - Depois dessas palavras Ino puxou seu braço, se soltando de Gaara e saiu correndo. Ela não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Ela não queria ter dado o tapa em Gaara, mas ele também não tinha direito de falar aquelas coisas para ela. Ele tinha que confiar nela. _"Gaara..."_ Ino chorava.

Enquanto isso, Gaara continuava parado no mesmo local em que o casal estava "conversando". Seu rosto estava vermelho por conta do tapa que havia recebido, ele não entendia porque Ino estava daquele jeito. Ele sabia que não devia ter falado aquelas coisas para ela, mas ele havia se descontrolado. E era tudo culpa daquele maldito aluno novo. Mas porque Ino havia mudado desde que Sai chegou? Porque ela estava tão... Estranha? Era isso que ele queria descobrir.

Gaara andou um pouco pela escola, para ver se encontrava sua namorada em algum lugar. Ele queria encontrá-la, saber se ela estava bem. Ele também queria se desculpar pelo que tinha feito _"Onde será que ela está?"_ Enquanto procurava, Gaara acabou encontrando Tenten. Se aproximou da jovem e falou, no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Tenten, você viu a Ino? - Ele falava, tentando não parecer preocupado.

- A Ino? Ela foi embora para casa, agora a pouco. Ela nem esperou eu e a Sakura... Foi embora correndo. - Tenten havia ficado confusa, afinal Gaara era namorado de Ino e deveria saber aonde ela se encontrava. Foi então que ela se lembrou que tinha visto a amiga com o rosto vermelho e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

-... Não foi nada. - Gaara não queria falar o que tinha acontecido, não queria pessoas se intrometendo no assunto, apesar de Tenten ser uma amiga de Ino. - Obrigada, eu já vou indo. - O Sabaku saiu imediatamente do colégio, foi atrás de Ino. Queria tentar se desculpar por tê-la machucado física e emocionalmente.

Quando o ruivo finalmente chegou na casa de Ino, Tsuki começou a latir e a roçar a porta. Ino já sabia quem era então não foi atender a porta, não queria ver o namorado naquele momento. Gaara começou a bater na porta com uma certa força, enquanto chamava pela namorada.

- Ei, Ino, abra essa porta, sou eu! Por favor... Vamos conversar! - Gaara falava mais não obtia nenhuma resposta. O Sabaku percebeu que não iria conseguir convencer a namorada a abrir a porta, mas continuou a falar mesmo assim. - Eu não queria ter feito aquilo Ino, nem ter dito aquelas coisas... - Gaara continuava falando, mas Ino não respondia.

Dentro da casa, Ino não respondia ao ruivo, mas prestava atenção em tudo que ele falava. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, que até então se mantinha afundada em um travesseiro, revelando seus olhos que estavam vermelhos. Algumas lágrimas rolavam pela face da loira.

Gaara continuava falando, quando se irritou. - Mas que droga Ino, me escuta! Eu errei, eu sei, mas eu to tentando me desculpar! Eu te amo, porra! - Com todo o barulho que o Sabaku estava fazendo as pessoas que passavam na rua não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas permaneceram ali, olhando para Gaara, que já estava irritado por Ino não abrir a porta. Ino estava quase cedendo aos chamados do namorado, apesar dela ter decidido que não iria falar com ele. Ela não queria olhar para a cara dele e também não queria que ele a visse naquele estado.

--

- Aaai Tenten, eu estou tão feliz!! - Sakura falava muito animada.

- Dá para perceber! - Tenten riu. - Já é a décima vez que você me conta essa história!

- Aah, mais Tenteen... O Sasuke-kun sentiu ciúmes de mim, de MIM! - A jovem de cabelos rosados deu uns pulinhos e logo de beliscou, para ver se não sonhava. Sentiu um pouco de dor ao se beliscar, provando que ela não sonhava. - E é verdade...!! - Sakura sorria. Tenten sorriu para a amiga e falou.

- Fico feliz que ele finalmente tenha demonstrado alguma coisa por você, Sakura! Pelo que você me falou, esse idiota nunca te deu atenção e já era hor... - Tenten falava, mas logo parou, fazendo com que Sakura trombasse com a amiga.

- Ai Tenten, o que foi...?! - Sakura se assustou um pouco. - MAS QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA NA PORTA DA MINHA CASA?! - A jovem berrou, fazendo com que todas as pessoas que até então estavam em volta de onde Gaara estava, se virassem para ela. - Saiam já daqui, agora! - Sakura falou um pouco irritada, mas em um tom ameaçador, assustando todas as pessoas que estavam lá e, em pouco tempo, não havia ninguém mais na porta da casa das meninas, com exceção de Gaara, Tenten e Sakura. - Muito bem... Gaara. - Sakura deu um leve suspiro, se acalmando e sorriu. Tenten e Gaara se assustaram um pouco_. "D-de onde veio essa Sakura?!" _Pensaram os dois. - Gaara! - A jovem repetiu.

- Hm...? Ah, que?

- Que tumulto era aquele? - A jovem perguntou.

- Tumulto? - Gaara perguntou. Ele estava tão "concentrado" em fazer com que Ino abrisse a porta que acabou nem percebendo a multidão. -... Não é nada, são só um bando de curiosos. - Tenten ia perguntar mais, pois no fim Gaara não havia dito nada sobre o porquê da multidão, mas ele olhou para as duas como se disesse que não iria falar mais nada, então a morena desistiu. Ao invés disso, perguntou outra coisa.

- E você, Gaara, o que está fazendo aqui fora? A Ino não está em casa? - Ao ouvir o nome da loira, Gaara ficou um pouco irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado. Sakura notou que Gaara havia mudado um pouco ao escutar o nome da namorada, logo ela concluiu e perguntou.

- Vocês brigaram, não é mesmo?

-... Sim. Eu falei... Coisas que não devia. - O ruivo demorou um pouco para responder. Não estava acostumado a aceitar seus erros. Sakura ia falar alguma coisa, mas Gaara a ignorou, voltando a bater na porta.

- Abre Ino! Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo!

Tenten e Sakura apenas observavam o ruivo, mesmo que quisessem ajudar a amiga, elas não deviam se meter. Afinal, se eles não resolvessem isso sozinhos, para aonde iria o relacionamento deles?

Dentro da casa, Ino havia se acalmado um pouco, mas algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo seu rosto. Ela estava confusa_. "O que eu vou fazer...? Não quero ver ele agora, eu não quero contar pra ele o que aconteceu eu... Não quero me lembrar daquilo novamente!"_ Pensava, e era esses pensamentos que faziam com que as lágrimas voltassem a cair. A jovem se levantou do sofá, jogando a almofada para um canto qualquer e foi em direção à porta. Pois a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas desistiu de abrir.

- O que eu faço...? - Sussurrou, encostando na parede e descendo lentamente até o chão, pondo a mão na cabeça. Tsuki, que estava parado em cima do sofá, só observando sua dona, desceu do móvel e foi até a loira e começou a lamber o rosto dela. Ele queria... Acalmá-la? Ino deu um leve sorriso e começou a fazer carinho em Tsuki. Como em um flashback, várias coisas vieram à mente de Ino, vários momentos que ela passou com o Gaara... _"Desculpa Gaara...!"_

_"O Gaara ele... Ele não fez nada de ruim... Apesar daquela atitude dele ter sido grossa, ele fez isso porque se importa comigo, porque me ama...!" _Ino pensava. Tentava por seus pensamentos em ordem para então decidir se iria se levantar, enxugar as lágrimas e abrir a porta. _"Mesmo quando eu viajei, eu nunca esqueci o Sai eu... Achei que nunca ia voltar a amar alguém de novo mas..." _Ino secou as lágrimas com as mãos. _"Quando eu revi o Gaara... Eu voltei a gostar de alguém, eu me senti feliz de novo!"_ Ino sorriu um pouco. No fundo, ela sabia que Gaara não era que nem Sai. Ino só não se aproximou totalmente de Gaara por medo, mas... _"Eu fiquei culpando ele, por não confiar em mim, mas... Quem disse que eu confiei nele? E ele já me proporcionou tantos momentos felizes..."_ A loira pensou, se lembrando do dia em que ganhará Tsuki. _"O Gaara... Não é como o Sai."_ Ino sorriu, se convencendo disso. Ela não ia poder viver para sempre com medo de amar alguém por completo, por causa de algum idiota que entrou em sua vida. Ela tinha que dar uma chance para o amor, mas agora o nome dele não era mais Sai e sim, Gaara. E Ino teria que confiar nele totalmente dessa vez, se ela quisesse cobrar de Gaara confiança.

Ino se levantou, e fez carinho em Tsuki por mais um tempo. O cachorro voltou a abanar seu rabo, feliz. Ino podia não ter esquecido Sai por completo, mas agora quem ela amava era Gaara e não Sai. Pegou na maçaneta, dessa vez decidida a abri-lá.

- Ino! - Gaara continuava gritando. - In...! - Gaara ia bater novamente na porta, mas antes que sua mão tocasse na porta, ela se abriu. Por sorte, Gaara não caiu.

- Gaara... - Era Ino. Gaara levou um susto ao vê-la.

- Ino eu... Me desculpa pelo que aconteceu! Foi culpa minha... Senti ciúmes... Desculpa! - Gaara se embaralhava com as palavras. Ino riu um pouco, assim como Sakura e Tenten, que só observavam o casal.

- Gaara, eu é quem tenho que me desculpar...! - Ino falava, agora sem rir. - Eu não confiei em você, então eu não merecia sua confiança...

- Ino... - Foi tudo que Gaara falou. - Eu confio em você... Àquela hora, ou melhor, todas essas horas em que eu falei algo ruim sobre você... Não foi desconfiança e sim ciúmes. - Gaara sorriu, mas com um ar bravo. - Afinal, isso é que da ter uma namorada linda e que chama a atenção de todo mundo!

As meninas riram novamente.

_Nada de mentiras_

_Sei que com você posso ser feliz_

_Minha felicidade é plena_

_E meu amor verdadeiro_

Como em um impulso, Ino pulou em Gaara para abraçá-lo, fazendo com que o ruivo de desiquilibrasse, caindo em cima dela.

- Ah Gaara, não importa... Não importa quantos caras venham dar em cima de mim, eu só amo você! - Falou, sorrindo. Gaara desviou um pouco o olhar e, com receio, perguntou.

- Nem... Aquele idiota do Sai? - Ino o olhou por um tempo. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que contar ao namorado sobre o que Sai havia sido na vida dela, mas resolveu esperar.

- Nem ele! E Gaara... Eu sei que você já percebeu que eu já conhecia o Sai... - Gaara a olhou, irritado. "Então era verdade?" Ele pensou. - E um dia eu vou te contar sobre tudo...! Mas, por favor, hoje não. Eu prometo que vou ficar longe dele, se você me prometer que, agora, não vai perguntar nada sobre isso...! - Ino falou um pouco preocupada. Sakura, ao escutar o que a amiga falava, sorriu. Então ela havia aprendido a confiar em Gaara, não é?

- Hum... - O Sabaku pensou por um tempo. - Tudo bem. Pra você ficar longe dele, eu faço qualquer coisa. - E respondeu. Ino sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Gaara! - A loira falou, beijando o namorado em seguida. Sakura e Tenten riram um pouco e, sorrindo falaram.

- Iih, tamo de vela! Melhor a gente sair daqui não é, Sakura? - Tenten falou.

- É! - A jovem de cabelos rosados concordou e completou. - Porque vocês não dão uma volta?!

Ino e Gaara se olharam por um tempo, enquanto se levantavam.

- E então, Gaara, vamos? - Ino perguntou. Gaara fez que "sim" com a cabeça, e o casal foi passear, deixando Sakura e Tenten na porta da casa.

- ... Tomara que agora eles não tenham mais problemas! - Sakura disse e Tenten concordou. Logo as duas entraram na casa e foram brincar com Tsuki, que estava muito feliz.

_Nada de mentiras_

_Sei que com você posso ser feliz_

_Posso ir com você até o fim do mundo_

_Pois te amo e em você posso confiar_

--

Ino e Gaara passeavam de mãos dadas. Conversavam sobre alguns assuntos, animados. Tentavam não tocar no assunto "Sai", para aproveitarem o passeio e estavam conseguindo.

- E então a Sakura ficou suuper feliz porque o Sasuke deu atenção pra ela! - Ino contava animada. - E sabe... - Ela parou, Gaara olhou para ela, para escutar o que a namorada iria falar. - Eu quero ajudar a testuda. Ela me ajudou pra caramba com... - Ela corou um pouco. - Você e eu não acho justo deixar ela por ai, sofrendo pelo Sasuke-baka. - Falou mostrando a língua, o que fez Gaara dar um pequeno riso. - Hm... Gaara!

- O que? - Ele perguntou curioso com o sorriso sapeca de Ino.

- Você! Você vai me ajudar a fazer eles ficarem juntos! - Ino ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedida quando um papel que voava por conta do vento foi na sua cara. - Aii, porcaria de papel!

Ino pegou o papel brava e leu ele, rapidamente.

- É isso! - Falou. - Gaara, olha! Ai vai ser ai que a gente vai fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos! - Apontou para o papel. O ruivo a olhou um pouco confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, curioso.

- Em um... Festival? - Perguntou.

- Isso! Em um festival! - Ino sorriu, estava muito animada com a idéia.

Gomen pela demora, mas enfim, o oitavo capitulo está aqui! E ficou comprido, pelo tempo que nós demoramos \õ/ Eu não tenho muito o que falar, só vou responder as reviews (falando nisso, brigada por elas AA) e só avisar que o próximo capitulo nem deve demorar tanto, esse demorou mais por causa das provas e pela minha preguiça, porque esses dias eu ando com tanto sono que não tenho vontade de fazer nada .. Mas então, é só isso, continuem deixando reviews! Ah, e quem tiver interesse em ler, eu postei fics novas, vão lá ver:D

**Kellyane - **Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! 8D E olha, a continuação ta aqui XD Tomara que você goste :D kissus x3

**Ruby Lolita –**Acha mesmo que eu tenho futuro?8D Arigato -' (iih, agora vou ficar convencida XD") E eu também amo muito³ esses casais 3 (Juraa? Nem deu pra perceber! Você só faz fic deles! ¬¬" ) E InoxGaa é o melhor casal do mundo! AA

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2 – Yay**, Gaara agindo na história! ee Mas entãao, sobre isso do Sai e da Hinata... Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco, huhuhu AA má mas continua acompanhando a fic, viu?8D kissus x3 


	9. Reencontro e convites

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo nove: Reencontro e convites!**

- Você! Você vai me ajudar a fazer eles ficarem juntos! - Ino ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedida quando um papel que voava por conta do vento foi na sua cara. - Aii, porcaria de papel!

Ino pegou o papel brava e leu ele, rapidamente.

- É isso! - Falou. - Gaara, olha! Ai, vai ser ai que a gente vai fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos! - Apontou para o papel. O ruivo a olhou, um pouco confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, curioso.

- Em um... Festival? - Perguntou.

- Isso! Em um festival! - Ino sorriu, estava muito animada com a idéia.

-

-

-

-

- Gaara, você vai me ajudar! - Ino falou, em um tom mandão.

- Deixa eles, Ino. Deixa eles se resolverem sozinho. - Gaara sabia que tinha uma "dívida" com Sakura, por ela ter o ajudado com Ino, mas não queria que Ino se metesse em alguma possível confusão.

- Aaah Gaara! Você não percebe? - Ino perguntou. Gaara perguntou o que ele não percebia e logo Ino respondeu. - Eles se amam, mais são dois lerdos! O Sasuke nunca vai admitir que ama a testuda, não sem alguém ajudando ele e a Sakura me disse que só iria se declarar para ele no dia em que ele parecesse estar interessado nela!

- E porque a gente tem que ajudar eles? - Gaara perguntou quase se convencendo a ajudar a namorada.

- Porque eu sou amiga da Sakura e a gente deve uma pra ela! - Ela respondeu. Gaara logo entendeu o porquê de Ino ter dito aquilo. Deu um longo suspiro e falou.

- Tudo bem... Nós ajudamos. Mas sem se meter em confusões, certo?

- Aaah, eu te amo, Gaara! - Ino falou e o abraçou. Gaara corou um pouco e beijou-a rapidamente, quando se separaram, o ruivo perguntou.

- Mas... O que você pretende fazer?

- Hum... - Ino pensou por um tempo. - Ah, já sei! - Sorriu. Gaara a olhava, curioso, então Ino logo contou a ele o que planejava. **(n/a: hoho, vocês acham que eu vou contar o que eles planejam agora? ¬¬').**

-... É, boa idéia. - O Sabaku concluiu depois que Ino já havia explicado a ele todo o plano. - Não sabia que você tinha uma mente tão brilhante, loira oxigenada! - Brincou, chamando Ino pelo apelido que ele havia dado a ela antigamente. Ao contrário das outras vezes, Ino apenas riu.

- Hehe, eu sou esperta, viu, foguinho?! - Ela também brincou.

- O festival vai ser quando? - Gaara perguntou.

- Esse fim de semana! - Ino falou, olhando o papel. - Vai ser naquele parque de diversões na Rua Sakura! - Concluiu.

- Certo. Então você chama a Sakura e eu o Sasuke? - O ruivo perguntou para confirmar. Ino fez que sim com a cabeça, confirmando.

- Mas é melhor nós não contarmos nada pra ninguém, pra não correr o risco dos dois descobrirem! - Ino falou, Gaara apenas concordou.

- Então ta. Amanhã eu convido o Sasuke. - Gaara olhou para o relógio. - Ah, já é tarde. Eu preciso ir. - Falou. Ino fez um pouco de birra reclamando que ele havia ficado pouco tempo com ela, mas o ruivo logo falou, acalmando-a. - Amanhã a gente vai se ver. Aliás, vamos nos ver todos os dias, certo? - Sorriu e seu sorriso foi retribuído. - Então até amanhã.

- Até! - Ela falou.

Despediram-se com um longo beijo. Após se separarem, cada um foi para a sua casa. Quando Ino chegou, suas amigas a esperavam, animadas, querendo saber de todos os detalhes. Ino contou tudo, menos, claro, sobre o plano.

Depois de conversarem, todas foram dormir.

-

-

-

Amanhecia. Diferente dos outros dias, Ino havia acordado cedo naquele dia. Estava animada, feliz. Estava muito animada com seu plano para juntar Sasuke e Sakura, queria colocar ele logo em ação e estava feliz, muito feliz por estar com Gaara.

Arrumou-se para o colégio, _"hoje vai ser um ótimo dia."_ ela pensou, sorrindo. Ino só queria ficar longe de Sai naquele dia, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível, já que ele sentava ao lado da loira. Resolveu parar de pensar nisso, o importante aquele dia seria que Gaara conseguisse convidar Sasuke, pois Ino tinha certeza que Sakura aceitaria ir.

Acordou suas amigas, e, quando todas estavam prontas, tomaram café. Foram para o colégio, não muito apressadas.

- Vamos aproveitar o caminho, já que é uma coisa rara! - Tenten brincou e as outras riram.

Logo chegaram ao colégio. Tenten logo foi falar com Neji e Ino procurava Gaara. Encontrou o namorado ainda no pátio do colégio e logo foi falar com ele, longe de Sakura, que tinha ido falar com Naruto.

- E então, já chamou a Sakura? - Gaara perguntou.

- Ainda não, vou chamar no recreio, ai eu aproveito e chamo a Tenten também!

- Tá, eu vou chamar o Sasuke no recreio também.

O sinal tocou e então os dois se dirigiram para sala. Sai viu os dois caminhando, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas resolveu não fazer nada. _"Então ela está com ele de novo... Você ama ele mesmo, Ino? Não, eu não posso pensar assim!"_

- Eu não vou desistir de você, I... - Sai falava baixo, mas alguém escutou e esse alguém logo reconheceu a voz do moreno.

- S-Sai-kun? - Era Hinata. Ela ainda não havia visto Sai, pois estava doente e havia faltado nas últimas aulas. Não havia falado com Sai desde o beijo entre eles.

- Hinata...? - Sai perguntou, um pouco surpreso. Quando olhou para a garota, viu que era mesmo ela!

Ela estava bem diferente de antes, estava mais bonita, mas continuava tímida.

- S-Sai-kun o-o que vo-você faz aqui...? - Ela perguntou, corada.

- Ah, eu... To estudando aqui! To no 1ºA. - Ele falou.

- 1ºA... É-é a minha sa-sala! - Hinata falou,corada. Baixou o tom de voz, tornando quase impossível que Sai a escutasse. - Minha e... D-da I-Ino-chan... - Sai não escutou tudo, mas conseguiu ouvir o nome de Ino.

- É... - Falou. - Você faltou todo esse tempo? - Ele perguntou, parecia querer fugir do assunto.

- É, eu est-tava u-um pouco doente, mas... Isso não im-importa agora, Sai-kun... - Hinata falou um pouco séria, mas com um semblante triste no rosto. - Ino-chan, você... F-falou com ela?

-... Mais ou menos... Eu estou tentando falar com ela, mas ela está... Namorando com o Gaara - Falou, com certa raiva. - E está difícil... E, sobre isso, Hinata! Eu queria muito te pedir desculpas, eu fiz você perder sua amizade com a Ino...

- N-Não, S-S-Sai-kun, não se desculpe...! Foi tudo culpa minha, lembra? - Hinata falou triste.

- Mas eu também errei, e agora você não é mais amiga da Ino. - Sai falou. - Sabe, Hinata, eu... Amo a Ino, amo muito ela, mesmo! E eu estou disposto a lutar por ela, mas antes, eu quero esclarecer as coisas com ela, eu não quero que vocês continuem sem se falar. Eu vou falar com ela, Hinata.

- S-Sai-kun... - Hinata estava segurando as lágrimas. - Arigato. S-sabe I-ino-chan é uma amiga muito i-importante pra mim, me-mesmo que ela não fale mais co-comigo, ela sempre vai ser mu-muito importante... Obrigada por querer fazer isso por m-i... Pela Ino-chan! - Hinata falou. Sai a olhou e a corrigiu.

- Eu não faço isso só pela Ino. Faço por vocês duas, Hinata. A Ino também deve ter sofrido sem falar com você!

- Arigato, S-sai-kun! M-mas... Eu quero falar com a Ino-chan junto com você... Po-posso?

- Sim... Eu pretendia falar com ela na saída, eu te aviso. - Sai falou, sorrindo. Hinata pensou em abraçá-lo, mais desistiu.

- Ei, vocês, senão forem logo para sala, não vão entrar! - O porteiro falou. Os dois correram para a sala.

Entraram juntos, conversando discretamente, para que ninguém falasse nada. Ino, que já estava sentada em seu lugar, ao lado de Gaara. Quando viu Sai e Hinata entrando, juntos, sentiu uma leve pontada no coração, se lembrando do que havia acontecido.

Também sentiu certa raiva_. "Como, como Hinata tem coragem... Roubou ele de mim antes..."._

- E agora aparece assim? - Ino sussurrou para si mesma, mais Gaara escutou.

- Quem? Ele? - Gaara perguntou, enciumado, apontando para Sai discretamente. Quando Ino percebeu que seu namorado tinha escutado, resolveu esquecer, por um tempo, do assunto.

- Não é nada, não, Gaara... Nada, não. - Ino falou, um pouco triste, forçando um sorriso.

- Eu sei que não é nada, eu sei que tem a ver com ele, só não sei porque você não quer me contar. - Ele falou um pouco irritado.

- Me desculpa, Gaara, mas... Eu não queria lembrar tudo de novo, para não sofrer. Mas eu te conto um dia... - A loira falava baixo, assim como o ruivo.

- Pelo menos me diga sobre quem você tinha falado que apareceu. - Pediu o Sabaku.

- De uma pessoa que fingiu ser minha amiga, mas na primeira oportunidade que teve, me traiu. - A loira falou um pouco brava e, ao mesmo tempo, triste.

- Atenção alunos, sentem-se em seus lugares, a aula vai começar! - Falou Kurenai, olhando para Ino. É, ela havia implicado com a loira.

E assim a aula foi passando. Alguns poucos alunos prestando atenção na aula, outros com a cabeça em outro lugar. Sai pensava em como falar como Ino na saída, enquanto a loira pensava sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela, Sai e Hinata no passado. Gaara observava Ino, querendo saber o que havia acontecido. Hinata estava feliz, pensando na idéia de que poderia fazer as pases com Ino. _"Quem sabe depois disso eu..."_ Ela olhou para Naruto, timidamente, que dormia na aula. _"Possa me aproximar mais dele?"_ Sorriu.

-

-

-

Todas as aulas foram que nem a de Kurenai e logo o recreio chegou. Com ele, Ino se animou um pouco e pode esquecer por um tempo o assunto "passado".

- Gaara, vou falar com a Sakura sobre o festival, tá? - Falou sorrindo. O ruivo sorriu, vendo que sua namorada não estava mais triste.

- Tá.

Ino foi até Sakura, que falava com Tenten.

- Meninas, meninas, tenho uma novidade! - A loira falou.

- Qual? - Sakura e Tenten perguntaram juntas.

- Esse sábado vai ter um festival no parque de diversões, e a gente VAI! - Ino falou mandona.

- Vamos? - Tenten perguntou.

- Vamos! - Ino confirmou.

- Legal! - Sakura e Tenten falaram juntas. Ino olhou discretamente para Gaara e piscou para ele: Ele já podia chamar Sasuke para o festival.

- H-hey, meninas, posso chamar o Neji? - Tenten perguntou, corada.

- Claro, casais são sempre bem-vindos! - Ino falou, rindo.

- Aaah, vou ter que segurar vela? - Sakura choramingava.

- Calma, testuda, ninguém vai te esquecer no parque! - Ino falou, Tenten só confirmou. _"E você não vai ficar de vela, pode apostar." _A Yamanaka pensou.

- Ei, Sasuke. - Gaara chamou o moreno, que já ia saindo da sala.

- Hum?

- Sábado vai ter um festival, você pode ir? - Perguntou, diretamente.

- E porque eu iria? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Porque todo mundo vai, eu estou mandando e vai ter uma surpresa pra você? - Gaara perguntou.

- Só? Me dê um motivo melhor para eu ir.

- Vai acontecer algo lá que você não vai querer perder. Se você não achar interessante, te pago R$50,00. - Gaara apostou. Era isso. Para fazer os meninos quererem algo, bastava apostar, apesar de que Sasuke não precisasse muito de dinheiro.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas duvido que lá tenha algo interessante para mim. - Sasuke concluiu.

- Não interessa. - Gaara falou. - Você vai, você vai gostar. Eu garanto.

- Hunf... Quando, aonde e que horas? - Perguntou.

- Parque de diversões na Rua Sakura, ás 18:00, não tem hora certa para acabar. - O ruivo informou ao moreno.

- Certo. Posso descer agora, senhor? - Perguntou, irônico.

- Pode. - Gaara sorriu, sarcástico.

Sasuke desceu. Sakura e Tenten também desceram antes de Ino, pois tinham que comprar seus lanches.

- E então, Gaara? - Ino perguntou, animada.

- Ele vai. Sakura também? - Gaara perguntou.

- Sim! Ai Gaara, eu já falei que te amo?

- Já, mas eu deixo você repetir quantas vezes quiser. - Gaara sorriu.

- Só espero que esse negócio de festival funcione. - O ruivo concluiu.

O resto do dia foi normal. Todos passaram seu dia normal, Naruto ficou sabendo do festival e decidiu ir, chamou Hinata, que acabou aceitando, mas desmaiou. Neji também aceitou ir com Tenten, ele havia ficado feliz, por saber que a morena não havia chamado Lee. Sai esperava, ansioso o termino das aulas, para poder falar com Ino.

Logo o sinal bateu. Todos saíram, menos Sai. Ino se despidiu de todo mundo, porque teria que ir à biblioteca antes de ir pra casa.

- Ino! - Alguém a chamou. A loira se virou para ver quem era e era quem ela menos queria ver: Sai.

Sai a olhava, disposto a contar a Ino tudo o que havia acontecido. Ino notou que, ao lado dele estava Hinata. Isso deixou a loira um pouco brava.

- O... O que você estão fazendo aqui? Juntos? - Ino perguntou. O que Sai e Hinata iriam fazer? O que Sai faria para recuperar o amor de Ino? E Hinata, o que faria para recuperar a amizade de Ino?

**Fim do nono capítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, me empolguei tanto que acabei escrevendo tudo XD E no próximo capítulo pra frente vocês vão saber o que vai acontecer com a Hinata! E agora também os outros casais vão aparecer mais :3 Nós vamos tentar continuar a fic o mais rápido possível e eu espero que vocês estejam gostando! Continuem mandando reviews x3

Respondendo as reviews!

**Loii-Purple-chan **Verdade, ciúmes sempre estraga as coisas u.u O Tsuki é kawaii mesmo XD Minha cachorra é muuuito fofa também, mas não me acorda lambendo XDD" Preguiça é um problema mesmo, pecados capitais são fogo ¬¬' Mas eu vou tentar continuar essa e todas as minhas outras fics o mais rápido possível :3

**Dite **Que bom que você está gostando da fic, tomara que goste da continuação x3 e O Sai é um vilão meio bonzinho no começo, mas depois que ele decide mesmo lutar pela Ino ai ele vira um "vilão" mesmo xD

**Florinecordeiro **Hoho, o"mistério" da fic tá quase pra ser revelado XD tomara que você goste :D E a Hinata porque... Ahn... Leia a fic que vc vai descobrir :B' 

**Near11 **Espero que vc goste da continuação e fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic :3 Se a Ino dividr com você, ela vai ter que dividir comigo também XDD


	10. Esclarecimentos, sentimentos confusos

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo dez: Esclarecimentos, sentimentos confusos.**

- Ino! - Alguém a chamou. A loira se virou para ver quem era e era quem ela menos queria ver: Sai.

Sai a olhava, disposto a contar a Ino tudo o que havia acontecido. Ino notou que, ao lado dele estava Hinata. Isso deixou a loira um pouco brava.

- O... O que você estão fazendo aqui? Juntos? - Ino perguntou. O que Sai e Hinata iriam fazer? O que Sai faria para recuperar o amor de Ino? E Hinata, o que faria para recuperar a amizade de Ino?

-

-

-

- E então, não vão me responder?! - Ino, novamente, perguntou. Hinata deu um passo a frente.

- I-ino-chan, n-nós... - A Hyuuga começou.

- Nós viemos falar com você, Ino. - Sai completou.

- Desculpa, mas eu não quero ouvir mentiras. - Ino falou, grossa. Não gostava de ver sua ex-amiga junto de seu ex-namorado, pois isso trazia más lembranças a ela. Queria sair de perto dela, o mais rápido possível. A loira se virou para ir embora, mas quando começou a andar, Sai a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera, Ino! Me deixe explicar... - Ino o olhou, rapidamente. - Você pode até não deixar de me odiar, mas não pode ter raiva da Hinata! Aquilo que você viu naquele dia... Você viu o que não devia, na hora errada!

- Eu sei, Sai. Claro que eu vi na hora errada. Atrapalhei vocês dois em um momento super romântico, não é mesmo?! - A loira falava irritada.

- N-Não, I-ino-chan... O S-Sai-kun e e-eu nunca ti-vemos nada! - Hinata falou, com uma voz triste. Ela tentava não guaguejar tanto quando falava.

- Ah, nãaao! Imagina! Vocês se beijaram, e não estão tendo nada, não é? - A loira se soltou do moreno. - Me poupem... Eu não preciso ficar aqui escutando mentiras!

- Ino! Se você me der uma chance de explicar tudo... É só isso que eu te peço. - O moreno falou. Ino se aproximou um pouco dele, irritada.

- Uma chance?! Acho que eu não preciso escutar nada, Sai. Não dizem que um gesto vale mais que mil palavras?! - Ino falou. Sai olhava para a garota, tentando não deixar o desejo falar mais alto.

- P-por favor, I-ino-chan... D-deixe o S-sai-kun, ou me-lhor... E-eu me explicar...? - Hinata pediu.

Ino olhou para os dois durante um tempo, com uma certa raiva. Apesar de toda a raiva que sentia, não conseguia falar que odiava os dois. Hinata sempre fora uma amiga especial para Ino e, mesmo depois do que aconteceu, Hinata não podia se esquecer dos momentos que passaram quando eram amigas. E Sai... Ino amava Gaara, mas não podia negar que uma parte dela ainda amava o moreno, ainda queria ele. Mas essa parte dela Ino simplesmente tentava ignorar, o que estava se tornando difícil, pois, mesmo Ino não querendo, Sai estava presente em sua vida todos os dias.

- Hunf... Daqui à uma hora eu tenho que ir embora... - Ino falou. Sai deu um pequeno sorriso, e Hinata suspirou.

- Ino... Por favor, agora me escuta. - Sai começou.

**Flashback**

Era uma sexta-feira e, portanto, os alunos teriam de ficar até mais tarde no colégio. Naquela época, Ino estava namorando Sai e, Hinata havia ficado com Naruto, a Hyuuga estava muito feliz.

Ela tinha combinado de se encontrar com Naruto no recreio, para comerem juntos. Hinata saiu um pouco mais tarde da sala de aula, então a Hyuuga correu para comprar seu lanche e foi à procura de Naruto. Procurou ele por um tempo, foi quando avistou seus cabelos loiros. Também pode ver que Sakura estava lá, a indentificando por seus cabelos. _"Ah, N-naruto-kun está falando com a Sa-Sakura-chan...!"_ Ela correu para falar com os dois, foi quando seu mundo desabou.

Ela não se aproximou muito deles, mas acabou vendo a pior cena de sua vida: Naruto havia beijado Sakura e, logo em seguida, abraçou a Haruno! Lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto da Hyuuga que olhava os dois, estática. _"N-não é po-possível...!"_ Ela pensava, sem coragem de se aproximar. Não queria ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade.

Hinata então saiu correndo, sem rumo, foi quando acabou trombando com alguém, que era Sai.

"H-hinata, o que aconteceu? Porque está chorando?!", ele perguntou, surpreso.

Hinata ficou olhando para Sai por alguns minutos, sem falar nada. Sai falou para Hinata se sentar no banco, logo os dois se sentaram. Sai estava esperando a Hyuuga falar algo, foi quando ela notou que alguém estava se aproximando, e esse alguém era ele, Naruto. A Hyuuga estava triste, confusa. Acabara de ver o amor de sua vida "beijando" uma de suas melhores amigas. Sem pensar em nada, a jovem se aproximou do moreno que estava na sua frente e, quando Naruto olhou em direção aos dois, ela o beijou, deixando Sai surpreso e sem reação.

Ino andava lentamente, havia combinado de se encontrar com Sai para comerem juntos. Mas não era só isso, ela pretendia contar para ele que teria de partir para os Estados Unidos. Era por isso que ela andava mais devagar, a cada passo que dava. Foi quando ela começou a ver seu namorado, sentado em um banco e aparentemente a esperando. Mas não era isso, Ino se aproximou mais dele, com um sorriso fraco no rosto, mas esse pequeno sorriso logo sumiu de seu rosto, quando a loira notou que Sai não estava sozinho, ele estava com Hinata, uma de suas melhores amigas, e os dois estavam se beijando! Ino não podia acreditar, mas ela não era a única. Naruto, que também estava ali, presenciando a cena, não acreditava no que via. Depois que o loiro havia ficado com Hinata, ele finalmente percebeu que a amava e estava disposto a pedir ela em namoro. Mas... _"Ela está com o Sai?!",_ Ele pensou.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!?", Ino e Naruto gritaram, ao mesmo tempo. Ao escutar a voz da namorada, Sai logo se separou de Hinata, saindo do transe.

"I-ino, eu posso... Eu posso explicar! Tudo!", Sai falou.

"...Me explicar?? Acha mesmo que precisa me explicar... " - Ino falou com uma voz mais fraca, segurando-se para não chorar. - "Algo que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos?!"

"M-mas... Não é isso que você está pensando, a Hinata chegou aqui e...", Sai continuava tentando se explicar, andando para perto de Ino.

"Hinata?! Eu não acredito no que eu vi!" - Foi a vez de Naruto falar, irritado. Hinata a olhou, ainda chorando.

"E o que eu vi, Naruto-kun?! Pensa que eu gostei??", Hinata falou, inacreditavelmente irritada. Era engraçado que, quando a Hyuuga se irritava, ela não gaguejava.

"O que você viu...?", Naruto perguntou, sem entender.

"Você e a Sakura... Acha que eu gostei??!", Hinata perguntou, chorando.

_"A gente só se abraçou, o que tem demais? Isso não é motivo para..."_ O loiro pensou e logo voltou a falar. "Oras, Hinata, não se faça de vitima! Aquilo não te dá o motivo de me trair!"

"Naruto-kun! Eu não...", Hinata ia começar a falar, mas Naruto a cortou, visivelmente irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, triste.

"Chega, Hinata. Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma desculpa, eu só não pensei que você fosse tão baixa assim! Eu não quero mais olhar para sua cara, nunca mais!", Naruto falou, sem pensar. Ele sabia que amava Hinata, mas, pelo menos por um tempo, não agüentaria vê-la, já que se lembraria da cena dela beijando Sai.

Naruto deu uns passos para trás, e saiu correndo. Hinata tentou correr atrás dele, mas não conseguiu. Estava tão confusa, que suas pernas não obedeciam aos seus comandos. Ajoelhou-se no chão, e começou a chorar.

"Naruto-kun...!!", sussurrou, com uma voz que possuía um misto de raiva e tristeza.

Sai se aproximava de Ino, que recuava.

"Sai, eu não acredito... Que você fez isso comigo! NÃO ACREDITO!", gritou à loira, que já não conseguia mais segurar suas lágrimas aquela altura.

"I-Ino, eu...", Sai passou a mão no rosto da loira, secando uma lágrima. Mas a loira logo tirou a mão de Sai de seu rosto. "Não fiz nada, Ino, eu juro! Eu estava te esperando, a Hinata chegou chorando e, do nada, me beijou!"

"E você não fez nada?!?", Ino gritou. Hinata, que permanecia ajoelhada, chorando calada, se pronunciou.

"I-Ino-chan...!", Hinata logo foi cortada por Ino.

"Cale a boca, Hinata! Eu pensava... Pensava que você era minha amiga, mas você me traiu!", a loira chorava mais, a cada palavra que falava.

"Ino...!", Sai falou.

"Fica longe de mim, Sai!",Ino falou, empurrando o namorado, que acabou caindo no chão. Ino aproveitou e saiu correndo, chorando. Ia empurrando várias pessoas, não se importava. Ela só queria estar o mais longe possível daqueles dois.

**/Flashback**

- Depois disso, - Sai falou. - eu fui atrás de você, e você lembra o que aconteceu...

- F-foi isso, I-ino-chan... - Hinata falou, com algumas lágrimas rolando em seu rosto. - Você e o S-sai-kun brigaram, e tu-tudo foi culpa minha...!!

Ino estava parada, olhando para os dois. Uma lágrima solitária rolou em seu rosto.

- Isso é... Verdade? - Ela sussurrou.

- S-sim... I-ino-chan... Eu sei que vo-você tem r-raiva de mim, m-mas... Por favor, n-não continue sem falar com o Sai-kun... Ele te ama, Ino-chan!

- Naruto sabe disso? - A loira perguntou. Hinata ficou triste, mas logo falou.

- N-não... Eu ainda não contei a-ao Na-naruto-kun... E-eu queria resolver esse mal entendido primeiro com vo-você, Ino-chan, pra de-depois falar com ele e me des-desculpar com a Sakura-chan, a-afinal... Eu pensei coisas horríveis sobre ela!

De repente, um celular começou a tocar. Era o de Hinata.

- Ah... - Hinata pegou o celular e atendeu. - A-alô? Ah... C-certo. Me des-desculpe, e-eu estava resolvendo umas co-coisas... A-té! - Hinata desligou o celular, e logo falou. - I-ino-chan, S-sai-kun, eu preciso ir... I-no-chan... Por favor, n-não esqueça disso, não es-esqueça que o S-Sai-kun te ama, e eu espero que você... O perdoe. - Hinata foi saindo, quando Ino falou.

- Eu não consigo, Hinata. Depois de escutar isso... - Mais lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Ino, que continuava parada, sem se mexer. - Eu acho que devo pedir desculpas, por ter pensado tantas coisas ruins sobre você, mas eu não consigo. Acho que - Ino riu um pouco. - meu egoísmo não me permite.

- T-tudo bem, I-ino-chan. - Hinata sorriu de leve. - Eu só não quero que vo-você sofra mais com essa história...! - A Hyuuga falou.

- Obrigada. - Ino sorriu, logo Hinata se retirou.

Um silêncio breve se fez no local. Ino ficou olhando Sai por algum tempo, ele também a olhava.

_"Então..."_ - Eu estava errada? Você não me... Traiu? - Ino perguntou.

- Ino... Não, mas acho que você tem razão em ficar brava comigo, porque, eu não parei o beijo. - Sai falou.

- Isso não é nada, Sai! A Hinata é uma menina muito bonita, deve ser difícil resistir a ela, e, se eu estivesse no seu lugar, e algum menino tão bonito quanto ela me beijasse, acho que eu não resistiria. E eu fui cruel com você... - Sai olhou para Ino, surpreso. Ela estava chorando um pouco e falando um pouco mais alto que o normal, em um tom magoado. - Eu não deixei você se explicar, e tudo porque eu tinha medo, medo de escutar mentiras e sofrer...! Mas, se eu não fosse tão egoísta, talvez a gente nem tivesse brigado, talvez a gente ainda estivesse juntos e... - Ino foi interrompida, pois ficou surpresa com Sai, que a abraçou. Ino corou levemente. - Me desculpa, Sai! - E voltou a chorar.

- Ino, eu te amo. Nunca deixei de te amar... - Ino olhou para o ex, surpresa.

- S-sai... - Vendo o que aconteceria ali, Ino tentou se separar de Sai, mas não impediu o beijo que ela preveu que aconteceria. Também não conseguiu parar, apesar de saber que estava namorando Gaara.

- Ino... Depois disso, me responda. Eu ainda tenho alguma chance? - Ele perguntou.

Ino se afastou dele, corada. Recuou alguns passos, e falou.

- E-eu tenho que ir, Sai. Me desculpe. - Ela saiu correndo, deixando Sai ali, parado e sozinho.

Sai sorriu, e saiu andando.

- Ino, será que você finalmente me perdoou?

-

-

Ino correu até sua casa e, inacreditavelmente, logo estava lá. Quando chegou em casa, Sakura e Tenten perguntaram aonde ela esteve, porque ela havia passado mais de uma hora na biblioteca.

- Testuda, Tenten, eu preciso ficar sozinha, pra pensar. Eu já comi, então não vou jantar.

- M-mas... - Tenten ia falar, mas Ino a ignorou e subiu. Tenten ia subir atrás dela, mas Sakura a impediu.

- Deixa ela, Tenten. Ela está confusa, mas... Parece que finalmente ela conversou com aqueles dois... - Sakura sorriu. - Mas o que me preocupa mesmo... Ino, o que você vai fazer agora? Ou melhor, quem você vai escolher?

Ino subiu e foi direto para o seu quarto. Jogou sua mochila no chão, trancou a porta, se se encostou a ela e foi escorregando, ate se sentar no chão, com a cara sobre os joelhos. Ela estava corada.

Ela pois a mão sobre sua boca.

- Sai... - Ela falou, baixo. Mas logo outra imagem veio em sua mente. _"Mas que droga, eu te amo, Ino!"_ - Gaara...

**Flashback**

- Ah Gaara, não importa... Não importa quantos caras venham dar em cima de mim, eu só amo você! - Falou, sorrindo. Gaara desviou um pouco o olhar e, com receio, perguntou.

- Nem... Aquele idiota do Sai? - Ino o olhou por um tempo. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que contar ao namorado sobre o que Sai havia sido na vida dela, mas resolveu esperar.

- Nem ele!

**/Flashback**

- Ah, Gaara... Eu te falei isso naquela hora, mas agora, eu já nem sei mais o que eu penso... O que eu sinto. Eu te amo, mas... Eu não consigo esquecer... O Sai. E agora, depois dessa conversa... - Ino começou a chorar. Um choro silencioso, sem qualquer barulho. - Eu já não sei mais nada sobre o meu coração...!

Ino ficou sentada ali por um tempo, mas depois saiu, pois Sakura e Tenten precisavam dormir. Ino não conseguia, por mais que quisesse cair no sono. Saiu da cama, e foi até a sala ver TV, para ver se o sono vinha, apesar de que Ino não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhum canal.

Foi quando Ino escutou um barulho. Olhou para trás, e viu que era Sakura.

- Testuda... Eu te acordei? - Ino perguntou.

- Não. Mas eu queria falar com você. - Sakura foi até o sofá, e se sentou nele. - Você conversou com o Sai e a Hinata hoje, não é? - Ela perguntou, Ino apenas confirmou.

- Eu... Estava enganada esse tempo todo, nem a Hinata, nem o Sai... Eles não me traíram. Eu perdoei os dois, apesar de não ter conseguido pedir desculpas a Hinata, por desconfiar dela... Ela disse que só queria que eu não sofresse mais com essa história. - Ino deu um sorriso de leve.

- E... O Sai?

Ino ficou um pouco em silêncio.

- Eu pedi desculpas a ele, e ele me abraçou... E... - Ino parou de falar.

- Ele te beijou? - Sakura perguntou.

- ... Sim... Ele disse que me amava, me... Beijou e depois, perguntou se ele tinha alguma chance de me reconquistar...

- E o que você respondeu...? - Sakura perguntou à amiga, observando-a. Ino abaixou a cabeça, e falou.

- Não respondi. Eu não consegui. - Uma lágrima apareceu no rosto da loira, mas ela estava a segurando, para que ela não rolasse em seu rosto.

- Está confusa, não é? - Sakura sorriu. Abraçou a amiga.

- Muito... - A lágrima que Ino tanto segurou, agora rolava pelo seu rosto, seguida de várias outras.

Sakura passou a mão nos cabelos de Ino, como uma mãe faz com a filha. Ino e Sakura viviam brigando, mas eram as melhores amigas. Ino considerava Sakura uma amiga, uma companheira e... Uma mãe. Quando Ino estava confusa, Sakura era a única amiga dela que conseguia entende-la. Devia ser porque elas se conheciam desde pequenas, uma conhecia todos os medos, os sonhos, as paixões, tudo sobre a outra. Quando Sakura precisava, de um apoio, de uma ajuda, Ino estava lá. Se era Ino quem precisava, Sakura também aparecia.

Naquela noite, Gaara também não conseguia dormir. Estava sentindo algo estranho, não conseguia parar de pensar na namorada. "Ino... Você está bem?" Ele se perguntava.

**Fim do décimo capítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Capitulo com um certo ar de Sakura CC, porque eu andei revendo o anime :D Bom, espero que vcs gostem. Eu não vou poder responder as reviews, mas espero que vcs deixem mais :3 Ah, e agora, vão ter uns momentos mais InoxSai, mas não vai faltar InoxGaara. Não, eu não sei quando essa fic vai acabar, mas tomara que demore porque eu to adorando escrever ela XD


	11. Eu não vou te esperar

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: SaixInoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo onze: Eu não vou te esperar.**

Ino acabou dormindo no colo de Sakura, chorando silenciosamente. Quando acordou, no outro dia, Sakura já tinha se levantado e Tenten havia saído com Tsuki. Quando a loira olhou para o relógio, levou um susto, já era meio-dia! Ino se arrumou, e foi quando ela se lembrou que tinha um compromisso naquele sábado: Tinha forçado Gaara a aceitar que a loira fosse na casa dele, para decidirem coisas sobre o plano do festival. Mas Ino não estava com nenhum animo para vê-lo, aliás, não queria ver ninguém. Ainda estava confusa, sempre que tentava pensar em Gaara, Sai invadia sua mente e vice-versa e Ino havia sonhado com a conversa que tivera com Sai e Hinata. Logo, Ino se lembrou que Sakura havia a ajudado ontem à noite, havia escutado a jovem Yamanaka chorar e ouviu o desabafo dela, escutando e dando conselhos. _"Eu... Tenho que ir, devo muito a testuda."_ Ino pensou. Então foi se arrumar.

Ela colocou uma saia branca, e uma blusa de manga curta azul, com uma sandália. Era incrível que, quando Ino estava triste ou desanimada, seu modo de se vestir mudava. Ela não se produzia tanto, mas acabava ficando mais meiga. Não se maquiou muito, passou apenas um batom e sombra, pois um colar e umas pulseiras, pegou sua bolsa e desceu.

- Vai sair, porquinha? - Sakura a perguntou.

- Sim, eu vou... Na casa do Gaara. - Ino falou, com um tom não muito animado.

- ... Você tem certeza que quer ir lá hoje? - Novamente, a Haruno perguntou à amiga.

- Não, mas... Eu tenho que ir, por vo...QUE, eu prometi pra ele e eu tenho que resolver uns negócios com ele! - Ino falou, rapidamente _"Aai, eu não posso deixar ela saber do plano! Melhor eu ir logo...!"_ - Bem, testuda, eu vou indo!

- Não vai nem almoçar?

- Não, não, eu como alguma coisa depois! - Ino falou, pegando o celular.

- Certo...

- Então, tchau...! - Ino pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa.

_"Entãao, vamos a casa... Do Gaara!"_ Pensou, tentando se animar.

-

-

Gaara não havia conseguido dormir, então ele já estava esperando a namorada. Sua irmã, Sabaku no Temari, havia saído com Shikamaru que, embora Gaara não soubesse, era um conhecido de Ino. Kankurou, o irmão de Gaara, morava fora, na Inglaterra.

Gaara estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, com uma corrente no pescoço e o cabelo, bagunçado como sempre. Como a casa de Ino não era muito longe, logo ela chegou à casa do namorado.

Tocou a campainha, estranhamente nervosa. Gaara foi atender logo, não sabia o porquê, mas queria ver a namorada, estava preocupado com ela.

- Ooi! - Ino comprimentou o namorado, tentando parecer normal. Deu um beijo rápido nele.

- Oi. - O Sabaku a comprimentou, depois do beijo.

Ino deu uma olhada rápida na casa de Gaara, a sala, a sala de jantar e a cozinha, que não dava pra ver tudo, era tudo organizado e bonito.

- Noosa, que casa bonita! - A loira falou, um pouco surpresa. - Mas só você mora aqui, Gaara?

- Ah? Não, eu moro com a minha irmã, mas ela saiu com um cara do colégio. - Gaara falou.

- Ah é mesmo, você tem uma irmã! Qual é o nome dela, mesmo? - Ino perguntou.

- Temari.

- Temari... Temari... Ah! Ela tá saindo com o Shika, não é?! - A loira perguntou, sorrindo.

- Shika? - Havia uma certa raiva na voz de Gaara.

- É, o Shikamaru... Ahn, não precisa ficar enciumado, eu sou só amiga de infância dele! - Ino falou, percebendo a irritação do rapaz.

- Eu não fiquei enciumado! Eu só... Achei estranha essa intimidade com ele. - Gaara estava levemente corado.

- Ah, não? Então tá, Gaa-kun! - Ino o abraçou.

- Gaa-kun? - Gaara olhou para a namorada.

- É, apartir de agora vou te chamar assim. Ai você vai ter um apelido e não vai ficar bravo! - Ino sorriu. Gaara deu um sorriso de leve, feliz por saber que a namorada estava contente. Ele a beijou, mas quando ele estava a beijando, Ino, para sua infelicidade, se lembrou de Sai, então logo se separou do ruivo.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou.

- Nada... Só que... Vamos começar a falar sobre o plano! - Ino respondeu, tentando desviar do assunto.

- ... Certo, certo. O que você pretende fazer, pra juntar eles? - Gaara, mesmo desconfiado, perguntou.

- Então...! Você vai vir com o Sasuke, e eu com a Sakura e a Tenten, ai a gente se encontra em algum lugar, e você fala que combinou com o Sasuke de última hora, caso alguém perguntar alguma coisa! Depois, a gente dá um jeito de... - Ino foi explicando a Gaara, que a escutava atentamente. - Você acha que dá certo? - A loira perguntou ao ruivo, assim que acabou de explicar.

- Hm... Se os dois não forem tão lerdos, dá. - O ruivo respondeu.

- Éé, verdade! A testuda fala da... - Ino ia falar sobre Hinata, pois antes, quando Ino, Sakura e Hinata ainda eram amigas, elas viviam falando a Hyuuga que ela tinha que ser mais rápida em relação ao Uzumaki. Ino então se lembrou, novamente, da conversa que tivera com Hinata e Sai e ficou muda por alguns minutos, até que voltou a si quando Gaara chamou sua atenção. - Ahn?

- Você estava falando que a Sakura fala de alguém, ai ficou muda. - Gaara falou.

- Ah, sim... Mas não é nada, não. - Ino deu um sorriso de leve.

- Ino... Você está bem? - O ruivo perguntou, preocupado.

- S-sim, porque a pergunta? - A loira se fez de desentendida.

- Porque a pergunta? Ino, você está distante! Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, pra você ficar assim? - Gaara falou com uma voz mais alterada.

- Gaara... Não aconteceu... - Ino queria completar a frase, mas sua voz não saiu. Não conseguia mentir para Gaara sobre aquilo.

- Viu, Ino?! Você fez alguma coisa ontem e está escondendo de mim! - O ruivo, que até então estava sentado, se levantou, rapidamente. Ino se levantou, assim como o namorado.

- Gaara, e-eu... - Ino não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que, se contasse a Gaara que Sai tinha beijado ela, o ruivo iria ficar irritado, mas ela já não podia mais esconder de Gaara a relação que tinha com Sai.

- Tem a ver com o Sai, certo? - Gaara perguntou, com um tom um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda sim, irritado. Ino ficou quieta, então logo Gaara entendeu que estava certo. - ... Sabia. Sempre, SEMPRE que você mente ou esconde algo de mim, tem a ver com esse cara!

- G-Gaara...

- Ino, já chega! Se você não confiar em mim, a gente não pode continuar juntos!

- T-tudo bem... Gaara. - Ino suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. - Já que você quer saber tanto assim o que aconteceu, eu te conto! - Ino olhou para o namorado com um misto de raiva e medo.

Gaara ficou olhando a loira, esperando que ela começasse. Ino contou a ele tudo o que aconteceu **(eu não vou por tuudo aqui de novo, então, quem quiser lê, olha os capítulos "Flashbacks" e "Esclarecimentos, sentimentos confusos", ok?:3 ),** desde quando ela e Sai começaram a namorar, até a "traição" dele.

- Hunf, então... Esse desgraçado te traiu?! - Gaara falou, irritado.

- Não fale assim do Sai, Gaara! - Ino falou, levantando a voz.

- Vai defender o seu ex-namoradinho, agora, é?!? - Gaara levantou a voz, que nem a namorada.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém, Gaara! Só que eu ainda não acabei de... Contar!

- Então conte.

- ... Ontem, enquanto eu ia para a biblioteca, Hinata e Sai foram me procurar. Eles me contaram que tudo não havia passado de um engano, que eles não estavam me traindo, Hinata beijou Sai, pois estava magoada com Naruto, e queria se vingar dele. Eu fiz as pazes com a Hinata, a... Apesar de eu não ter conseguido pedir desculpas a ela e depois ela teve de ir embora. Eu falei com Sai e ele... Ele disse que ainda me amava, e... E... - Ino ia falar, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia falar para Gaara.

- E...? - Gaara perguntou calmo, apesar de estar irritado.

- E... E ele me beijou! - A loira falou rapidamente e corou.

Ao escutar aquilo, Gaara apenas deu um quase imperceptível sorriso sarcástico. Ao ver a reação do namorado, Ino não exitou em perguntar.

- Gaara...?

- Hunf... Então ele te beijou... - Gaara falou, com um tom frio. O ruivo socou a mesa da sala, rachando-a. - Demorou para aquele desgraçado fazer isso, eu só me desapontei porque achei que você seria fiel... Como eu fui imbecil...!

- Gaara! O que você está falando?! - A loira perguntou, indignada.

- O que eu estou dizendo?! Ino, não banque a idiota! Você, assim como eu e todo mundo, reparou que o Sai estava querendo se aproximar de você, ele estava dando em cima de você! Vai me dizer que você acreditou nessa história de que ele queria ser seu amigo? Que você não percebeu as intenções com que ele se aproximava de você?! - O Sabaku falou, visivelmente irritado.

- Cla-Claro que eu percebi, Gaara! E eu me... - Ino começou a falar, mas Gaara a interrompeu.

- Hunf, o que eu estou dizendo, afinal? É lógico que você estava gostando dele ir atrás de você...

Ao escutar isso, Ino não suportou. Ser aproximou de Gaara, e deu um forte tapa no rosto do ruivo, que a olhou, um pouco surpreso e com um certo desprezo nos olhos.

- Você pode pensar o que quiser, Gaara... - Ino começou a falar, segurando as lágrimas de raiva que queriam cair do rosto dela. - Mas NÃO me ofenda, entendeu?!

- Aposto que o Sai nunca te ofendeu, ele sempre te elogiou, certo? - Ele falou, com um tom de desprezo.

- Você pode apostar que ele sempre confiou em mim! - A loira gritou, já não sendo mais capaz de segurar as lágrimas.

- É? Então se ele confia tanto em você, se ele é tão bom para você, volte para ele. Vá atrás daquele merda! Vocês se merecem. - O ruivo se virou, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Eu amo o Sai... - Gaara parou ao escutar o que a loira falou. - É isso que você quer que eu diga, certo?!

- ... Se você não se decide, Ino, não sou eu que vou esperar. Eu te amo, Ino, mas não vou ser feito de idiota por você. Amanhã é o festival, e eu vou lá, só pelo nosso plano. Fora isso, não venha me procurar, porque eu não sou homem que divide sua mulher com outro, se eu amo ela. Só volte se você já souber quem ama. - O ruivo concluiu e, antes que Ino pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele entrou em seu quarto e a loira só pode ouvir o barulho da porta batendo e o ruivo gritar. - Você sabe o caminho da porta.

Ino ficou estática, parada olhando para a escada. Logo, a loira saiu da casa do Sabaku, sem nem ao menos pegar sua bolsa. Lá fora, uma chuva começou, mas Ino não se importou por não ter um guarda-chuva ou por ter errado o caminho para a casa. Estava sem rumo, só queria pensar, mas certas palavras não saiam de sua mente. _"Se você não se decide, Ino, não sou eu que vou esperar."_ A loira parou, secando rapidamente algumas lágrimas, que se misturavam com as gotas da chuva_"Gaara..."_

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside_

_My tears ill drown_

_I'm loosing grip_

_What's happening?_

_I stray for love_

_This is how I feel_

_Minha mente se foi  
Estou rodando por aí  
E bem aqui dentro  
Afogarei minhas lágrimas  
Estou perdendo a cabeça  
O que está acontecendo?  
Eu me afasto do amor  
É assim que me sinto)_

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Gaara socou a parede. Uma lágrima solitária rolou em seu rosto, mas ele logo a secou e nenhuma mais caiu. Um pouco depois, Temari, sua irmã, chegou. Ela viu a bolsa de Ino no sofá.

- Gaara, sua namorada esqueceu. - A loira, diferente do irmão, estava sorridente e logo saiu do quarto deixando o ruivo, novamente, sozinho.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_Cuz I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they loved me truly_

_But at the time it don't mean a thing_

_Eu não sou do tipo que deixa meu coração partido  
Eu não sou do tipo que fica chateada e chora  
Porque eu nunca abro meu coração  
Dizer adeus nunca me machuca  
Para mim, relacionamentos não se tornam profundos  
Nunca entendi direito essas coisas de "se apaixonar"  
E alguém pode dizer que me amou de verdade  
Mas nesse momento não significa nada)_

Ele pegou a bolsa de Ino e, ao levantá-la, uma foto caiu. Era uma foto de Ino, beijando o rosto de Gaara, que olhava para o lado envergonhado. O ruivo notou que a loira havia feito um coração na foto. _"Você pode apostar que ele sempre confiou em mim!"_, ao se lembrar disso, Gaara fechou a mão que estava com a foto, amassando-a. Ele pois a bolsa da Yamanaka em cima de sua escrivaninha e deixou a foto ao lado. _"Ino..."_

_How did I get here with you?_

_I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all I tried to do_

_Stay away from love with you_

_I'm broken-hearted_

_Como cheguei a esse ponto com você?  
Eu nunca saberei  
Minha intenção nunca foi deixar ficar tão pessoal  
E depois de tudo que tentei fazer  
Estou com o coração partido_

-

-

Naquela noite, Gaara não dormiu. Ino, que chegou tarde em casa, pois ficou andando, também não dormiu.

Amanheceu, e o dia do festival chegou. Ele seria as 18h00, e Ino só se levantou da cama, por conta daquilo. Era só por Sakura que a loira iria ao festival naquele dia.

Fora Ino e Gaara, todo mundo estava animado com o festival.

Sakura e Tenten foram até o shopping para comprar quimonos para o festival. Como Ino já tinha o seu, ela não foi, fazendo as amigas estranharem. A loira passou o dia sentada em sua cama, com Tsuki. Ela estava presa em seus pensamentos, que estavam fazendo a loira recordar dos dias anteriores. Quando ela voltou a si, já eram 17h00, então ela foi se arrumar para o festival, assim como suas amigas. No fundo, Ino só esperava que, naquele festival, Sasuke e Sakura se acertassem. Ino também queria que seu coração se decidisse, para que ele parasse de doer.

**Fim do décimo primeiro capítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Mais um capítulo pronto. /o/ Pena que não foi tão feliz em relação ao melhor casal do mundo ' Peço que não me apredejem com o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos, mas no fim, acho que todo mundo vai gostar. :3 Eu não sei como a fic vai acabar, mas já estou tendo uma idéia, se bem que ainda deve demorar um pouco. oo Enfim, espero que gostem, o próximo capítulo será sobre o festival e, depois eu pretendo fazer um, mini-especial contando sobre o encontro da Temari com o Shikamaru, só não sei se vou postar aqui ou fazer outra fic, mas isso não importa. Espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews, falando nisso, vou responder sobre elas/o/ Kissus, kissus:3 3

**Florinecordeiro **Por favor, não me mate! O que eu escrevi nos comentários foi pra você XD Mas continue lendo a fic ee

**Sobre a música do capítulo! **

Essa música é da _Rihanna_, e o nome dela é _Cry_. Mas eu não coloquei ela na ordem na fic, porque ela seria como a música dos pensamentos da Ino e o Gaara. A primeira parte da música é sobre a Ino, a segunda sobre o Gaara e a terceira é sobre os dois, foi por isso que eu puis a tradução, pra vcs entenderem 8D


	12. O festival

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: SaixInoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo doze: O festival.**

- Então, vamos?! - Tenten perguntou, animada. Estava usando um quimono verde, com detalhes pretos. Seus cabelos estavam presos nos dois coques de sempre, mas com alguns fios caindo.

- Sim! - Sakura respondeu. A Haruno vestia um quimono rosa como os seus cabelos, com detalhes também preto. Seu cabelo estava solto, com uma parte presa, prendendo sua franja.

Das três, Ino era a menos animada, mas, ainda sim, estava bonita. Vestia um quimono azul claro como os seus olhos e com detalhes azuis escuro. Estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, com apenas sua franja solta.

- Ino? Ino! - Sakura chamava a amiga, que levou um tempo para "escutar".

- Ahn? Que?

- Vamos! Senão a gente vai se atrasar! - A Haruno completou.

- Ah, vamos...! - Ino falou, forçando um sorriso. _"Droga, eu tenho que me animar...! Eu ainda vou ter que ver ele, e, se eu quero ajudar à testuda, tenho que me animar..."_ Ela pensava.

E as três foram para o festival. Chegando lá, Tenten logo encontrou Neji. Os quatro conversaram um pouco, mas logo Ino e Sakura perceberam que estavam sobrando, e se separaram do casal.

- Hm... - Ino olhava para os lados, procurando alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém.

- Hm? O que foi, porquinha? - Sakura perguntou.

- Ah, ali! - Ino falou, com uma voz um pouco mais animada. Ela apontava para Gaara. E havia alguém do lado do ruivo, Sakura forçou um pouco a vista, e logo percebeu quem era: Era Sasuke.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun?!? - Sakura perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois, junto com Ino.

- Ah, Sakura, Ino. Oi... - Sasuke falou, olhando para a Haruno, que corou um pouco.

- E-eu não sabia que você vinha, Sasuke-kun! - Sakura falou, sorrindo.

- ... Também não sabia que você vinha. - Ele respondeu.

Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura conversavam, Ino e Gaara não falavam nada. Eles se olharam um pouco, mas Ino logo desviou o olhar. Ela sentia que Gaara estava a observando, por isso não levantava a cabeça, não queria olhar para ele.

_"Ela está bonita...",_ ele pensava.

- Ino... - Ele a chamou, fazendo a loira se assustar.

- A-Ahn?

- Preciso falar com você, venha aqui. - Ele mandou, frio.

- T-tá... - Foi tudo o que Ino conseguiu falar, deixando Sakura surpresa pois, quando Gaara mandava em Ino, ela geralmente brigava com o Sabaku.

- Gaa... - Ino começou a falar, assim que ela e o ruivo já haviam se afastado do futuro-casal, mas foi interrompida por um Gaara extremamente frio.

- Vamos começar nosso plano. Assim, quanto mais cedo acabarmos, você já pode se encontrar com o seu queridinho.

- Queridi... Você está falando do Sai...? - Ela perguntou, meio confusa.

- Ah... Associou bem rápido, hein? - Ele respondeu, sarcástico. Ino olhou para o ruivo, um pouco surpresa.

- Gaara, não fale assim... Eu...

- Porque? Por acaso estou ofendendo o seu príncipe? - O ruivo deu um breve riso. Ino então falou, com um certo... Medo?

- Quem é você?! Você não é o Gaara que eu conheço...? - Ela perguntou, indignada. Ele estava tratando ela como se ela fosse uma qualquer!

- Não diga bobagens. - O ruivo falou, curto e frio. - Então, a gente vai fazer o que combinamos, certo? - Ele perguntou.

- Gaara... V-vamos... - A loira respondeu, olhando para o ruivo.

- Tá. - Gaara foi andando, deixando Ino falando sozinha. Ela ficou olhando o nada por algum tempo, mas logo reparou que ia acabar se perdendo dos outros, e foi atrás do namorado. _"Namorado? Eu nem sei se posso chamar mais ele assim..."_ Ela pensava.

Quando eles chegaram perto de Sasuke e Sakura, houve um minuto de silêncio. Gaara ficou olhando para Ino e a loira logo percebeu o que o ruivo queria dizer com aquilo.

- Aah... Gente! Vamos naquele brinquedo?! - A loira falou, apontando para a roda-gigante, enquanto forçava um brilho nos olhos.

- Ah, vamos! - Sakura falou, sorrindo. Sasuke, que não parecia muito contente com a idéia, olhou para Sakura rapidamente e, quando viu que a Haruno havia ficado feliz com a idéia, ele logo mudou de opinião.

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu.

- Tá. - Gaara falou.

E eles foram à roda gigante. Para a surpresa deles, aquele era um dos poucos brinquedos em que não havia muita fila, então eles só tiveram que esperar alguns minutos para irem ao brinquedo.

- Então... Eu vou com o Gaara, ok? - Ino falou, forçando um sorriso pois, na verdade, ela estava com um certo receio de falar com o ruivo, pois não queria que ele fosse frio com ela.

- M-mas ai eu e o... - Sakura começou, um tanto corada.

- Você e o Sasuke vão juntos. - Gaara completou. Ino deu uma risada meia sapeca.

- Isso! - Ela falou.

- Mas... - Sakura começou mas, para a sua surpresa, alguém a interrompeu. E esse alguém era Sasuke.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Ele falou, sorrindo discretamente para Sakura, fazendo-a corar.

- Então... Então tudo bem! - Falou a Haruno, sorrindo.

E os quatro foram entrar no brinquedo.

Sasuke e Sakura entraram primeiro, em uma cabine vermelha.

Ino e Gaara entraram na cabine seguinte, que era a azul. Antes de Ino entrar, ela sussurrou para o moço que cuidava do brinquedo.

- Ei, você pode parar o brinquedo alguns minutos? - Ela falou, sorrindo. - É por uma boa causa...! - Ela completou.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso... - O moço falou.

Ino tentava convencer o moço e Gaara, vendo que o homem não ia deixar, resolveu intervir.

- E se a gente te der isso? - O Sabaku falou ao homem, entregando R$20,00. **(n/a: suborno XDD)**

O homem olhou para o ruivo por algum tempo e logo deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Hm... Eu acho que posso parar por meia hora, que tal? - Ele falou, pegando o dinheiro.

- Ótimo. - Gaara falou.

-

-

O "casal" entrou na cabine e um se sentou na frente do outro.

- Uau, Gaara, você é demais! - Ino falou, sorrindo. - Conseguiu uns 20 minutos a mais que o tempo do brinquedo normal! - Gaara fitou Ino, em silêncio, fazendo a loira se lembrar de que as coisas não estavam tão boas entre eles. Logo a loira desmanchou o sorriso.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas Gaara continuava a olhando. Um silêncio se formou entre eles.

- ... S-Será que eles vão se acertar? - Ino perguntou, na tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

- Não sei. - Gaara respondeu. Ino deu um leve suspiro, pela curta resposta que ela conseguiu. Mas, para sua surpresa, Gaara concluiu a fala um tempo depois. - Só depende deles.

- É...! - Ino falou. - Gaara... - Ela chamou o ruivo, que apenas a olhou.

Ino não sabia o que falar, e isso a irritava.

- Não vai falar? - Gaara perguntou, indiferente.

- Precisa mesmo ser tão frio comigo? - A loira perguntou, confusa.

-

-

Na outra cabine, Sasuke e Sakura também se sentaram um na frente do outro.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun... - Sakura o chamou.

- Hum? - Sasuke a olhou.

- Você... Você gosta de alguém? - Ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

- ... Sim. - Ele respondeu, meio corado.

- SÉRIO? DE QUEM? - Sakura gritou, levantando-se e ainda olhando para o Uchiha, que ficou surpreso diante da reação da jovem.

- É... De uma garota do colégio. - Ele respondeu. - E acho melhor você se sentar, pra não cair. - Ele concluiu, mudando de assunto.

- Ah... - Sakura se sentou. - ... É da nossa sala? - Ela perguntou.

- Sim... - Sasuke falou, um pouco corado.

_"Da nossa sala... Aaai, será que tem alguma chance de ser eu?! Não, não deve ser eu... Mas ele se preocupou comigo, não é?!"_ Sakura pensava, ficando triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. A jovem se perdeu em seus pensamentos, parando de prestar atenção em Sasuke.

- Sakura...

_"Mas pode ser a Karin, ou a Tayuya..."_

- Sakura...!

_"Não, eu não posso pensar assim! Pode ser eu!"_

- Sakura!

_"Mas, ele já ficou com a Karin na festa do Naruto ano passado... Mas ele pode querer ficar comigo um dia e..."_

- SAKURA! - Sasuke elevou a voz, chamando a jovem pela terceira vez.

- Ahn? Ah! Sasuke-kun! - A Haruno perguntou, "acordando" de seus pensamentos.

- Eu to te chamando faz um tempo. O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou.

- Ah, nada... Eu só tava pensando. - Ela falou, meia sem-graça.

- Pensando? Em que? - Ele perguntou. Sakura ficou surpresa, pois nunca tinha visto ele demonstrar curiosidade em nada do que ela falava.

- Em você, Sasuk...! - Sakura se espantou, tapando a boca com as mãos_. "O que eu falei?!"_ ela pensou.

- ... Em mim? - Ele perguntou, olhando para a Haruno, que estava corada.

- É, em vo-você... - Ela respondeu.

Sakura corou mais ainda, quando reparou que o Uchiha a olhava.

- Por quê? - Sasuke a olhou, um pouco surpreso.

Sakura se irritou. Ela tinha certeza que Sasuke sabia que ela gostava dele, e ele ainda perguntava isso? Ou ele é lerdo, ou estava fazendo aquilo para jogar na cara dela que ele gostava de alguém, que, _"definitivamente não sou eu"!_

- Porque, Sasuke-kun?! Vai me dizer que você não sabe?! - Ela gritou, levantando-se. Sasuke se assustou um pouco, nunca havia visto a Haruno gritar, ainda mais com ele.

- Sakura... - Ele começou, mas ela logo o interrompeu.

- Eu te amo, estou na mesma cabine que você e você me diz que gosta de uma menina da nossa sala, que... - Sakura começou a chorar. Chorava por estar triste e irritada. - Que definitivamente não sou eu...! - Concluiu.

Sasuke a olhou, surpreso. Ele se levantou, olhando para a jovem.

- Porque você acha isso? - Ele perguntou. Sakura, que tinha abaixado à cabeça, olhou para ele, secando algumas lágrimas. "Hm?" Ela falou. - Porque você acha que não é você?

- Por quê? Você nunca me deu bola, Sasuke-kun...! Porque você gostaria de mim, hein?! - Ela perguntou, um pouco irritada.

Foi ai que Sasuke a surpreendeu, abraçando-a.

Sakura pode sentir o cheiro do perfume que o Uchiha usava.

- Sasuke-kun...?

- É verdade que eu nunca te dei bola, é verdade que eu te achava irritante no começo, mas... - Ele começou. - Mas é de você que eu gosto, Sakura. Eu gosto de você agora. - Ele falou.

Sakura, que ainda estava abraçada ao moreno, olhou para ele, surpresa.

- Sasuke-kun! É... É verdade?! - Ela perguntou - Você gosta... Mesmo de mim?!

- Sim. - Ele falou, dando um pequeno sorriso. Em seguida, ele a beijou.

Quando se separaram, Sakura, sorrindo, abraçou o Uchiha, fazendo ele cair no banco, com ela por cima.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun! - Ela falou, beijando-o.

- Eu também te amo, Sakura. - Sasuke falou, após se separarem. - Você quer... Namorar comigo? - Ele perguntou.

- Cla-CLARO! - Sakura gritou, sorrindo.

Ela o abraçou novamente, amassando um pouco seu quimono, mas ela não se importou. Estava muito feliz.

- Ahn... Sasuke-kun? - Sakura perguntou, se separando do moreno. - Porque o brinquedo não está se mexendo?

- Hm? Ah, era isso que eu tava querendo te falar. O brinquedo parou, já faz uns 15 minutos... - Ele respondeu.

Sakura ficou um pouco quieta, mas logo sorriu.

- Melhor assim... Eu não queria sair daqui tão cedo, mesmo. - Ela falou.

Sasuke só sorriu.

-

-

- Então, Gaara? Precisa ser tão frio comigo?! - Novamente, a loira perguntou. Gaara a olhou, um pouco irritado.

- Você não é mais nada minha, porque tenho que te tratar diferente? - Ele perguntou.

Ino se levantou para falar alguma coisa, mas parou, quando olhou para a cabine de Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam se beijando.

- Gaara, olha! - Ela falou, rindo. - Eles estão juntos!

Gaara se levantou para ver mas, com isso, acabou ficando com o rosto próximo ao da loira, fazendo-a corar.

- Ah... - Ino ia recuar alguns passos, mas Gaara a impediu, segurando seu braço. - Gaara...? - Ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Por quê? - Gaara falou, olhando para Ino. - Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, sendo que você não merece?

- Gaa...! - Ino começou, mas parou, vendo que o ruivo estava se aproximando dela.

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou, ficando novamente com o rosto próximo ao dela. Ino corou.

Gaara segurava o braço de Ino, impedindo-a de se mexer, apesar da loira não querer sair daquela posição. Eles estavam quase se beijando, quando o telefone de Ino tocou.

Ao escutar o barulho do celular, Ino pensou em não atender, mais, vendo que a pessoa na linha insistia, ela atendeu, mas Gaara ainda segurava um dos braços dela.

- A-Alô? Ah... S-Sai... - Ela falou baixo o nome, mas Gaara conseguiu escutar.

Logo que escutou o nome, Gaara soltou o braço da loira e a olhou, um pouco irritado.

- Ino? Eu resolvi vir no festival de última hora, ai eu encontrei a Tenten e ela me disse que estava com você! Aonde você tá? - Sai, que falava com a loira no telefone, perguntou.

- Ah, e-eu... Eu to em um brinquedo agora, mas ele quebrou... - Ino falou olhando para baixo, ela sabia que Gaara a olhava.

- Ah! Então quando você conseguir sair dele, você me liga e a gente se encontra? Eu quero falar com você. - Ele falou, sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

- T-tá, a gente se vê... Tchau... Beijo. - Ino respondeu, com um certo receio. Logo desligou o telefone e, mesmo não querendo, olhou para Gaara. - Gaara...

- ... Pelo visto você não combinou de se encontrar só comigo nesse festival, não é? - Ele falou, não escondendo a irritação.

- Eu... Eu não combinei de me encontrar com ele! - Ino falou, olhando para o ruivo.

- Não combinou, mas logo falou que ia ver ele, não é? - Gaara falou.

- Eu só tava sendo educada! - Ino falou, um pouco irritada.

- Por educação, não é? O brinquedo daqui a pouco volta a funcionar e o plano já deu certo então, _por educação_, - Gaara falou, irônico. - Vá lá falar com ele. - Ele falou.

- É isso que você quer? - Ino perguntou, irritada.

- É. - Gaara falou, frio.

- Então, _por educação_, - Ela falou, também com um tom irônico. - Eu vou ir falar com ele. Tá bom pra você - Ela perguntou de novo.

- Ótimo.

Ao escutar isso, Ino se sentou e ficou olhando para a janela da cabine, até o brinquedo voltar a funcionar. Gaara de vez em quando a olhava, com um olhar frio.

Não demorou muito, e a Roda Gigante logo voltou a funcionar.

-

-

- Porquinha, porquinha! - Sakura, que tinha descido antes de Ino, a chamava. Mas Ino não respondeu. Logo que ela saiu do brinquedo, pegou seu telefone e, olhando para Gaara, ligou para Sai.

"Alô, Sai?! É a Ino. Aonde você tá?!", Ela falava.

"Oi Ino! Eu to perto da Montanha Russa.", Sai respondeu, um pouco surpreso.

"Tá, eu to indo pra onde você tá, não sai dai.", Ino falou e, antes que Sai pudesse responder, ela desligou o telefone, e falou para Gaara, irritada.

- Satisfeito? Ah, Sakura, eu vou me separar um pouco de vocês, depois a gente se encontra, tá? Parabéns pelo seu namoro com o Sasuke! - Ino falou. Sakura a olhou, surpresa.

- M-mas, como você sabe...? - A Haruno perguntou.

- Haha, você acha que eu não vi? E, fora isso, foi um plano meu e do Gaara. - Ino falou, rindo, mas mudou de expressão logo que terminou sua frase. - Então, depois eu falo com vocês. - Ela completou, indo até a montanha-russa.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram se olhando, sem entender. Gaara só ficou olhando a loira ir.

- Gaara, você e a Ino brigaram? - Sakura perguntou.

- Tudo por culpa daquele desgraçado. - Gaara falou. Sakura ia falar alguma coisa, perguntar se era sobre Sai que ele falava, mas, antes que a Haruno falasse, Gaara já tinha se separado do casal e ido na mesma direção de Ino.

- O que será que aconteceu com eles? - Sakura perguntou a Sasuke, preocupada.

- Não sei. Mas deixa que eles se entendem. - O Uchiha respondeu.

- É, acho melhor... Mas... Vamos encontrar a Tenten, pra falar a "novidade"? - Ela perguntou, já mudando de expressão.

-... Tá. - Sasuke respondeu, a beijando.

Sakura riu.

-

-

_"O que o Gaara tá pensando, falando assim de mim?! Mas eu é que não vou ficar escutando quieta. Se ele faz tanta questão que eu me encontre com o Sai, é isso que eu vou fazer!"_ Ino pensava, indo até a montanha russa.

Gaara, que ia na mesma direção que Ino, também pensava. _"O que eu estou fazendo, indo atrás dela? E... O que eu tava pensando naquela cabine? Como eu sou idiota, é lógico que ela ia se encontrar com o Sai...!",_ Gaara parou de andar e recuou alguns passos. Sua intenção era voltar para onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam, mas ele, mesmo não querendo, desistiu e continuou indo atrás de Ino_. "Porque eu tenho que seguir ela?"_ ele se perguntava. Enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos, Gaara também tentava se esconder de Ino, para que ela não o visse. Logo Ino foi se aproximando da Montanha Russa, aonde Sai estava a esperando.

- Sai! - Ino gritou, acenando para o moreno, que sorriu ao vê-la.

- Ino, oi! - Ele cumprimentou, beijando o rosto da loira, que corou um pouco. Gaara, que estava observando tudo escondido, fechou os punhos, irritado.

- Então... Você queria falar comigo? Sobre o que... - Ino ia começar a falar, mas Sai a interrompeu.

- Sua resposta. - Sai falou e, vendo que Ino não entendeu do que ele estava falando, logo completou. - Eu quero saber sua resposta à pergunta que eu fiz naquele dia. Eu ainda tenho alguma chance com você, senhorita encantadora? - Sai perguntou, sorrindo.

- S-Sai, eu... - Ino olhava para Sai, confusa. Sai continuava sorrindo para ela.

Enquanto isso, Gaara olhava atentamente para Ino. Ele queria saber o que ela ia responder.

- Eu... - Ino começou a falar. - Eu ainda gosto de você...

Ao escutar isso, Gaara abaixou a cabeça e fechou os punhos com mais força. _"Então... Ela ainda gosta dele?!... Eu sabia, lógico que ela veio aqui para se encontrar com ele."_ Gaara socou a parede, fazendo barulho, o que acabou chamando a atenção de Ino e Sai. Sem se importar com o fato de que Ino e Sai haviam percebido que Gaara estava escondido, o ruivo saiu de trás da árvore onde estava, e estava voltando para a direção da Roda Gigante, quando Ino o chamou:

- Gaara...! O que você está...?

- Fazendo aqui? - O ruivo completou a pergunta, dando a resposta logo depois. - É que eu fui idiota o bastante para pensar que talvez você não tivesse mesmo vindo ao festival para se encontrar com ele - Falou, se referindo ao Sai.

- Mas eu não vim pra me encontrar...! - Ino falava mas novamente, foi interrompida.

- Não precisa mentir. Eu escutei, eu sei que você gosta dele. Não se preocupe, que eu não vou mais te irritar. - Gaara falou e, antes que Ino pudesse falar algo, ele foi embora.

- Ino, você... - Sai começou a falar, queria perguntar para ela, confirmar se o que ela tinha dito era verdade mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de perguntar, Ino foi correndo atrás de Gaara.

- Espera, Gaara! Eu não tinha acabado de falar... Com ele! - Ino gritava, indo atrás do ruivo. Sai não a seguiu, mais escutou o que ela havia falado.

-

-

-

Sasuke e Sakura foram até onde Neji e Tenten estavam.

- Ei, Tent... Opa, eu acho que nós estamos atrapalhando, hein, Sasuke-kun? - Sakura falou, ao ver que tinha interrompido o beijo de Neji e Tenten.

- Verdade... - Sasuke falou.

Neji e Tenten logo se separaram e, corada, Tenten perguntou.

- O-O que foi, Sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu e o Sasuke-kun estamos namorando! - Sakura falou, sorrindo. Tenten logo se levantou do banco em que estava.

- SÉRIO? - A Mitsashi gritou.

- SIM! - Sakura respondeu, também falando alto.

- Aah, que legal! - Tenten falou, abraçando a amiga. - Agora nós podemos sair como casais! Eu e o Neji, você e o Sasuke e a Ino e o Gaara! - A morena falou, animada.

Sakura logo mudou de expressão no rosto e falou, em um tom meio preocupado.

- Eu não sei não, mas eu acho que a Ino e o Gaara brigaram. - A Haruno falou.

- Sério? Por quê? - Tenten perguntou.

- Eu não sei, mas...

- É melhor a gente não se meter. - Sasuke completou o que Sakura estava falando.

- Hm... É melhor. - Tenten falou.

- É melhor mesmo. Deixa que eles se resolvem, porque se a gente se meter, é capaz que piore. - Neji, que até então estava quieto e sentado, se levantou e falou.

- Verdade. - Eles concordaram.

- Ah, Sa-Sakura-chan... - Alguém chamou a jovem de cabelos rosados. Quando Sakura se virou para ver, notou que era Hinata quem a chamava.

- Ahn? Hinata?! - Sakura perguntou. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- É... É que eu fiquei sabendo que... Você e a Ino-chan vinham nesse festival e... Eu precisava falar com você... Você pode conversar? - Hinata perguntou.

- Ah, claro, mas... O que foi? - Sakura perguntou, ela estava surpresa. Desde que Hinata tinha traído Ino com Sai, elas nunca mais haviam conversado. Sakura sabia que Hinata não tinha traído Ino, pois a loira havia contado, mas a jovem Haruno ainda não havia tido tempo de falar com a Hyuuga.

- Eu... Queria me desculpar com você, Sakura...-Chan. - Hinata falou.

As duas se afastaram um pouco do grupo, e foram conversar.

- Se desculpar? - Sakura perguntou.

- Isso...!

**Fim do décimo segundo capítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Mais um capítulo pronto. /o/ Pena que não foi tão feliz em relação ao melhor casal do mundo ' Peço que não me apredejem com o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos, mas no fim, acho que todo mundo vai gostar. :3 Eu não sei como a fic vai acabar, mas já estou tendo uma idéia, se bem que ainda deve demorar um pouco. oo Enfim, espero que gostem, o próximo capítulo será sobre o festival e, depois eu pretendo fazer um, mini-especial contando sobre o encontro da Temari com o Shikamaru, só não sei se vou postar aqui ou fazer outra fic, mas isso não importa. Espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews, falando nisso, vou responder sobre elas/o/ Kissus, kissus:3 3

**Florinecordeiro **Ainda bem XD Eu espero que vc goste da fic , e tomara que goste do que vai acontecer... /o/ Kissus!

**Laís 83 ** Continuei, sua monstra! uu E eu fiz uma fic yaoi especialmente pra vc, ok?8DDD

**Sobre a música do capítulo! **

Essa música é da _Rihanna_, e o nome dela é _Cry_. Mas eu não coloquei ela na ordem na fic, porque ela seria como a música dos pensamentos da Ino e o Gaara. A primeira parte da música é sobre a Ino, a segunda sobre o Gaara e a terceira é sobre os dois, foi por isso que eu puis a tradução, pra vcs entenderem 8D


	13. Confie em mim

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: SaixInoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo treze: Confie em mim.**

- Eu... Queria me desculpar com você, Sakura...-Chan. - Hinata falou.

As duas se afastaram um pouco do grupo, e foram conversar.

- Se desculpar? - Sakura perguntou.

- Isso...!

- Mas por quê?

- É que no dia em que aconteceu aquele...Mal entendido, eu só b-beijei o Sai-kun porque eu vi que o... O Naruto-kun estava olhando para a gente e eu estava com raiva dele... Porque eu vi você e o Naruto-kun juntos e p-pensei que vocês estavam se beijando...! - Hinata falou. Sakura a observou, surpresa. - E eu pensei... M-muitas coisas ruins sobre você... Por isso, me desculpa Sakura-chan! - A Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Sakura a olhava, ainda surpresa. Então ela tinha sido a responsável por toda aquela confusão?

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, então Sakura, sorrindo, falou:

- Eu te desculpo. - Hinata a olhou e perguntou se era verdade. - Sim. No fim, eu fui a responsável por tudo que aconteceu. Foi por minha culpa que essa confusão aconteceu e eu sei que você também sofreu com isso. E eu nem acho que você deva me pedir desculpas, não mesmo! Você ama o Naruto e o mais normal é você sentir raiva de mim, por ter, apesar de não ter acontecido, beijado o Naruto.

- Sakura-chan...

- Eu sempre te considerei minha amiga, Hinata. Mesmo quando a gente não estava se falando. E eu quero muito que a nossa amizade volte a ser como era antes. E acho que eu que tinha que pedir desculpas, então... Você me desculpa? - A Haruno perguntou.

- Sim! - A Hyuuga respondeu, tentando não chorar. - Eu também quero... Voltar a ser sua amiga e amiga da Ino-chan...! - Ela falou, sorrindo.

Sakura abraçou Hinata e, nessa hora, a Hyuuga não conseguiu conter a vontade de chorar. Sakura era uma de suas melhores amigas e, por mais que estivesse com raiva dela no passado, Hinata sentia falta da amiga. Quando se separaram, Sakura, que também estava havia chorado um pouco, perguntou:

- E o Naruto?

Hinata a olhou, surpresa. Logo um semblante triste tomou conta do rosto da Hyuuga.

- O Naruto-kun...?

- É! Vocês já voltaram, né? - Sakura a olhou, preocupada.

- N-Não... O Naruto-kun não quer mais... Saber de mim.

- Ahn? Como assim?

- É, eu te-tentei falar com ele já, várias vezes... Eu até pensei que, - A Hyuuga deu um sorriso meio triste. - que talvez a gente pudesse voltar a conversar, já que a gente vai dividir a mesma carteira o ano todo, mas... Ele nunca fala comigo.

- Eu não sabia disso. - Sakura falou, surpresa.

-

-

- Gaara, espera! - Ino gritava, enquanto corria atrás do ruivo. Ele não corria, mas ainda sim era rápido. - Gaara!

Ino corria atrás de Gaara sem se importar com o fato de que as pessoas do parque a observavam. Ela só pensava em falar com o Sabaku. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo, eles já estavam quase na saída do parque, que estava praticamente vazia.

- Espera! - A loira falou, segurando o braço do ruivo.

- O que você quer? - Ele perguntou, frio.

- Eu quero... Falar... Com você! - Ino falou, tomando fôlego.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você.

O Sabaku logo soltou seu braço da mão de Ino, e virou-se, dando um sinal de que iria ir embora.

- Eu já entendi que você ama o Sai, eu não sou burro. Não precisa repitir e eu já falei que não vou mais te irritar. - Gaara ficou olhando a loira por algum tempo.

- Não Gaara, não! Você não entendeu! - Ino falou, segurando novamente o braço de Gaara, que a ignorou. Ele novamente se soltou e começou a ir embora.

Ino ficou parada, olhando o ruivo, que ia em direção a saída do parque.

- Eu não amo ele. - A loira falou. - EU NÃO AMO ELE, GAARA! EU NÃO AMO O SAI! - Ino gritou. Gaara então parou de andar, e a loira foi atrás dele.

Ela ficou em frente ao Sabaku. Ele a olhou, indiferente.

- Não ama? - Gaara falou. - Ino, você pensa que eu sou surdo? Ou melhor, você pensa que eu sou idiota? - Ele perguntou.

- Não... Mas...

- Eu escutei você falando para ele que o amava e eu já entendi.

- NÃO, GAARA! - Ino gritou, deixando o ruivo um pouco surpreso. - Você não entendeu! Você não escutou tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer a ele!

O ruivo ficou em silêncio.

- Me escuta Gaara, por favor. Me escuta. - Gaara não queria, mas acabou concordando. Ficou olhando a loira, esperando que ela começasse a falar.

- Gaara, eu... O Sai... Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, porque eu não tinha acabado de falar.

- Você disse que ainda gostava do Sai. Eu acho que isso já é o suficiente.

- Eu ainda gosto do Sai, mas eu não... Eu não amo ele! - Ino se aproximou mais de Gaara que a olhou, surpreso. - Gaara, eu não to mentindo. Eu já me decidi, eu já sei quem eu amo... E eu amo você, Gaara! - A loira falou, um pouco mais alto.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Hunf, você já me disse isso várias vezes, sabia? - Gaara quebrou o silêncio, com um tom sarcástico.

- Mas... Antes, quer dizer, depois que o Sai voltou... Eu podia falar isso para você, mas, eu estava confusa! Mas agora...

Ino fez uma pausa. Gaara a olhou, com uma certa curiosidade em seu olhar.

-...Agora, eu não estou mais confusa, Gaara! Eu amo você, e não o Sai! Eu não estou mentindo pra você, então... - Ela segurou o braço do ruivo. - Você tem que acreditar em mim, voc...

Gaara beijou Ino, impedindo-a de continuar a falar. Ino segurou o braço do ruivo com mais força, e ele passou a mão na cintura dela, abraçando-a. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até se separarem.

Ino o olhou, surpresa.

- Eu não devia confiar em você... - Ele falou. - Acho que eu sou um idiota por ainda gostar de você. - Ele a beijou de novo.

- Você tem que confiar em mim, Gaara... Por favor.

-

-

- Mas, eu mereço isso... Eu não confiei nele... - Hinata falou.

- Não merece não, Hinata! Ta que você ter beijado o Sai, sendo que ele tava namorando com a Ino foi errado, mas toda garota se sente insegura e tem ciúmes, e é normal fazer coisas sem pensar, quando se sentem assim...! - Sakura falava. Tocou no ombro de Hinata.

- Sakura-chan... M-mas, não importa isso... O Naruto-kun não quer mais saber de mim, e-eu não posso fazer nada.

- Você pode falar com ele. Vai Hinata! Você tem que explicar tudo para ele. O Naruto é lerdo, mas ele vai te entender!

Hinata ficou olhando Sakura por algum tempo.

- Você acha que... Eu devo falar com o Naruto-kun? - Ela perguntou.

- Acho! Hoje ele não veio no festival, mas fala com ele na escola! Conversa com ele sim, Hinata-chan!

- Tá bom, Sakura-chan... E-eu acho melhor falar com ele, m-mesmo... - Hinata forçou um sorriso, e Sakura sorriu também.

- Ah, Sakura. - Sasuke a chamou.

- Ah! Hinata-chan, eu tenho que ir embora, mas... Eu falo com você depois, tá? - Sakura falou.

- T-tudo bem, então... Até amanhã, Sakura-chan! - Hinata falou.

- Até! - As duas se abraçaram, e Sakura foi onde Sasuke estava, antes de ir embora.

Hinata foi embora logo que se despidiu de Sakura, mas a Hyuuga não dormiu aquela noite. Pensava no que ia falar para Naruto, e como ia falar.

Sakura ficou mais um tempo com Sasuke, Neji e Tenten no festival, mas, não demorou muito, e eles foram embora.

- Ahn, não é melhor a gente ir atrás da Ino e do Gaara? - Neji perguntou, indiferente.

- Não! - Tenten respondeu. - Se eles não voltaram até agora, eles ainda devem tar conversando, ou... - A morena deu um sorriso malicioso. - Já se entenderam!

- Verdade! É melhor a gente deixar eles aqui, depois eles vão embora. - Sakura concordou.

- Então vamos. - Sasuke falou, já começando a andar em direção a porta.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! Vamos!

E eles foram, deixando só Ino e Gaara no festival.

Sai já tinha ido embora. Depois que Ino foi atrás de Gaara, ele ficou um pouco no lugar onde eles estavam por algum tempo e depois andou pelo lugar. Ele queria encontrar Ino, queria falar com ela, mas, como sabia que o ruivo devia estar com ela, resolveu ir embora.

-

-

- Então, Gaara... - Ino começou. - Eu posso voltar a... Te chamar de "meu namorado"? - Ela perguntou. Estava um pouco nervosa, assustada.

**Fim do décimo terceiro capítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Capítulo beeem mais curto que o outro, mas é que me deu uma boa empacada, e eu ainda tenho outras fics pra atualizar. :3 Falando nisso, essa já tá quase chegando no fim ;o; Mas então, espero que tenham gostado desse curto-cap. O.o/

**.Mikki-chan x3 **We, que bom que cê tá gostando da fic /õ/ tomara que goste desse cap. :3

E InoxGaa é o melhor casal do mundo, mas InoxSai também é legal 3

XDDDD Então, fique curiosa por mais algum tempo, muohohoho ee


	14. Despedida

- Hm

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: InoxGaara, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata e ShikamaruxTemari.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Blábláblá..." _– Inner Sakura

**Porque eu amo um idiota?**

**Capítulo quatorze: Despedida.**

- Então, Gaara... - Ino começou. - Eu posso voltar a... Te chamar de "meu namorado"? - Ela perguntou. Estava um pouco nervosa, assustada.

Gaara não respondeu. Ele só observava Ino.

- Então, Gaara? - Ino perguntou novamente.

O ruivo deu um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso e, depois de um tempo, falou:

-... Eu não me lembro de ter falado para você deixar de me chamar assim.

Ele então se aproximou um pouco mais de Ino e a beijou. Ino, que estava um pouco surpresa com a resposta do ruivo, demorou um pouco para corresponder ao beijo. Quando se separaram, Gaara falou:

- Hunf, mesmo que eu achasse que eu não devia te dar outra chance, no fim, eu acabo não conseguindo falar não para você. - Ele olhou para o canto. Ino então sorriu.

- Isso me deixa feliz, afinal... Você não faria isso se não me amasse.

Gaara voltou a olhar a loira, com um sorriso meio sarcástico.

- Convencida. Como pode ter certeza que eu te amo? - Ele perguntou.

-... Eu apenas sei. Acho que você já me deu várias provas de que me ama. - Ela respondeu, sorrindo. Deu um beijo rápido no ruivo e, quando se separaram, uma expressão meia séria tomou contar do rosto da jovem. - Mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa, Gaara. Eu tenho que falar com o Sai.

Gaara olhou para Ino, e a loira pode perceber que o ruivo não havia gostado que ela tinha dito.

- Mas que droga, Ino! Será que a gente não pode ficar um tempo sem falar desse mer... Cara?! - O ruivo perguntou.

- Me desculpa, Gaara, mas eu preciso mesmo falar com ele. Eu preciso falar pra ele que eu não amo mais ele, que eu amo você. Senão, toda vez que ele passar perto da gente, vai ficar um clima ruim e eu não quero isso. - Ino falou, olhando para o namorado, decidida.

- Hunf, eu sei disso. Mas eu não gosto desse cara, e não gosto de ver você falando com ele. - O ruivo reclamou. Ino sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Gaa-kun! - Ela falou, rindo.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. - Ele respondeu, um pouco corado.

- Nem precisa ter, afinal, eu só amo você, Gaara. - Ino respondeu, enquanto se aproximava do ruivo. Ele segurou a cintura da loira e a beijou.

Ino e Gaara ficaram mais um pouco no festival e, depois, foram embora. O domingo passou rápido e logo chegou a segunda-feira. Ino estava animada para ir à escola, já que, veria Gaara.

A loira se arrumava em frente do espelho. Foi quando ela se lembrou que tinha que falar com Sai. Ela parou um pouco de escovar o cabelo, para pensar no moreno. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, ela não havia ficado triste e nem havia corado, ao pensar no ex-namorado. _"É, agora eu tenho certeza que eu amo o Gaara." _Ela pensava, sorrindo.

- Ei, Ino, vamos? - Tenten chamou a loira.

- Aham!

Ino, Sakura e Tenten tomaram café e foram em direção ao colégio.

Como a escola não era muito longe da casa delas, elas logo chegaram ao colégio. Logo que chegaram, Tenten encontrou o namorado.

- Neji! - Ela gritou, indo em direção ao Hyuuga, comprimentado-o com um beijo.

- Ooi. - Neji falou, acenando para Ino e Sakura. - Ah, Sakura, minha prima ta lá nos armários e ela disse que quer falar com você.

- Ah, ta! - Sakura falou, lembrando-se da conversa que tinha tido com Hinata no festival. "_Amanhã eu vou falar com o Naruto-kun e resolver meus problemas com ele!"_ - Gente, eu to indo lá, depois eu encontro vocês! Tchau, tchau!

Ino, Tenten e Neji ficaram conversando por algum tempo, depois a loira resolveu deixar o casal em paz.

- Hum... Acho que eu vou falar com ele na saída... - Ino falava para si mesma, enquanto ia em direção a uma árvore. Sentou-se nela, fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto.

_"... Foi aqui, foi aqui que eu me declarei pro Sai... "_

Alguém estava se aproximando de Ino, mas a loira não percebeu. Essa pessoa tocou no ombro dela e ajoelhou-se na frente de Ino, ficando com o rosto próximo ao dela. Ino abriu os olhos e sorriu. Era Gaara.

- Oi! - Ela falou. Ele então a beijou.

- Oi. Ta isolada hoje, é?

- Ah, não, é que a Sakura foi falar com a Hinata e a Tenten está, er... Muito ocupada com o Neji, ai eu resolvi deixar eles sozinhos e vim pra cá. - Ino respondeu.

- Hum... Você já falou com ele? - Gaara perguntou.

- Ele? Ah, o Sai! Não falei ainda, não. Vou falar depois da aula, o sinal já vai bater mesmo. - Assim que Ino acabou de falar, o sinal tocou. - Não falei? - Ela disse, sorrindo. Levantou-se com a ajuda de Gaara, que já estava em pé.

O casal foi indo até a sala, enquanto conversavam.

- Hinata! - Sakura chamou a Hyuuga.

- Ah! Sakura-chan! Que bom que... Você veio hoje! - Hinata falou, sorrindo.

- Então, vai falar com o Naruto hoje? - Sakura perguntou.

- V-vou...! Depois do recreio! - Hinata falou, um pouco corada.

- Que bom! - Sakura sorriu.

- Mas, Sakura-chan... Eu posso te pedir um favor? - Hinata perguntou.

- Claro! Pode falar.

- Vo-você pode falar pro Naruto-kun me encontrar na sala de piano? - A Hyuuga pediu, mexendo os dedos como de costume.

- Posso! Vou falar com ele agora mesmo. - Sakura falou, vendo que o loiro estava passando no corredor. O sinal já tinha tocado. - Vamos pra sala?

- Aham!

Naruto entrou na sala e Sakura logo foi falar com ele.

- Ei, Naruto! - Sakura o chamou.

- Sakura-chan, oi!

- Naruto, eu preciso conversar com você, mas a professora já chegou. - A Haruno falou, apontando para Kurenai, que entrava na sala. - A gente pode conversar no recreio? - Ela perguntou.

- Ah, claro, Sakura-chan. Mas sobre o que você quer falar? - Naruto perguntou, já curioso.

- Depois eu conto!

- Muito bem, pessoal, sentem-se! - Kurenai mandou, colocando umas folhas em cima da mesa.

E Kurenai começou a falar. Como sempre, alguns prestavam atenção, outros não e alguns até dormiam. As três primeiras aulas passaram rápido, e o recreio logo chegou.

Hinata suspirou fundo, era agora que ela iria falar com Naruto. Saiu da sala rapidamente e foi até a sala de piano.

- Naruto, eu vou ir pra sala de piano, depois que você comer passa lá, ok? - Sakura falou.

- Tá bom, Sakura-chan!

Sakura fingiu que estava indo para a sala de piano, mas foi para a quadra, aonde Sasuke estava.

- Hm... A Sakura-chan disse pra eu me encontrar com ela aqui. O que será que ela quer? - Naruto perguntava-se, enquanto ia chegando na sala.

Ele começou a escutar alguém tocar.

- Piano? Mas a Sakura-chan não toca... - Naruto falou para si mesmo. Mas quando ele entrou na sala, viu que não era Hinata quem tocava. - Hi-Hinata?! - Naruto a chamou, um pouco irritado.

Hinata, que havia se assustado, acabou errando a música.

- Ah! Naruto-kun...!

- Você sabe se a Sakura-chan veio aqui? Eu combinei de me encontrar com ela aqui. - Naruto falou, sem olhar para Hinata.

- Er...Não foi a Sakura-chan quem queria falar com você. Era eu... Eu pedi pra ela pedir pra que você viesse aqui. - Hinata falou. Naruto então a olhou.

- É? E o que você quer?

- Eu quero... Conversar com você, Naruto-kun...! - Hinata falou, levantando-se de onde estava sentada.

Naruto continou olhando para ela, indiferente.

- Desculpe, mas eu não quero perder meu tempo. - Ele respondeu, com uma voz fria.

- Por-Por favor, Naruto-kun! Me de só um tempo... Eu só quero me explicar por aquele dia...! - Hinata se aproximou um pouco do garoto.

- ... Cinco minutos, é só esse o tempo que eu vou te dar. - Naruto respondeu, depois de um tempo pensando.

- Ah! - Hinata sorriu de leve. - É só esse tempo que eu preciso. - Hinata falou em um tom de voz totalmente diferente do normal.

Não havia mais timidez em sua voz. Seu olhar era decidido, seu tom de voz também. Não sabia se Naruto iria perdoá-la ou não mas, apesar disso, ela queria se explicar com ele, queria que ele soubesse o que realmente aconteceu.

- Naruto. - Ela começou, e o loiro se surpreendeu por ela não usar o costumeiro sufixo ao chamar seu nome. - Aquele dia... Eu... Eu não te trai. Eu nunca te trai. O Sai e eu nunca tivemos nada. - A Hyuuga falou. Naruto deu um riso sarcástico.

- Ah, claro. Vocês só se beijaram, isso é comum, não é? - Ele falou, irônico. - Amigos fazem isso todo dia!

- Não! Fui eu, eu quem beijei o Sai, mas eu fiz isso porque eu estava confusa... Triste! Triste porque eu tinha visto você e a Sakura juntos! - Ela falou. Sentiu seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas, mas segurou. Não queria chorar, não iria chorar.

- Sakura-chan e eu? Juntos?! Aonde? - Naruto perguntou, perplexo.

- Sim, e eu... Fui uma completa idiota, vi vocês dois e pensei... Pensei que vocês estavam juntos, se beijando! - Naruto a olhou, mais confuso ainda. - Mas... Depois eu descobri que não foi isso, que vocês só estavam se abraçando... Eu fui uma idiota, agi sem pensar depois que vi a cena, sai correndo sem rumo... Ai eu vi o Sai... E... - Hinata parou um pouco de falar.

- Ai você viu eu chegando perto de vocês...?

- É, ai eu... Sem pensar eu beijei o Sai, para que você visse, mas... A Ino também estava lá e ela também viu...! - Nessa hora, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Hinata, seguida por várias outras. - Foi tudo... Foi tudo culpa minha!! Se eu não fosse tão burra, tão idiota... Sai-kun e Ino ainda estariam juntos e você... Não estaria me odiando agora. - Ela enxugou as lágrimas, mas logo outra caiu.

A Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça, mas Naruto a surpreendeu, se aproximando dela.

- E quem disse que eu estou te odiando? - Ele perguntou. Hinata a olhou, surpresa.

- Ahn?! Naruto...?

- Hinata eu... Nunca deixei de te amar, nunca. Mas toda vez que eu pensava em falar com você, conversar com você... Eu me lembrava de você e o Sai se beijando, ai eu ficava com raiva e até medo, pois eu achava que se fosse falar com você, não ia dar certo. - Hinata se aproximou mais ainda de Naruto, e o abraçou.

Naruto ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

- Naruto-kun... Você me perdoa...? - Hinata perguntou, deixando o tom decidido de lado.

- Eu... Eu é quem devia te perguntar isso, Hinata-chan. Afinal, eu sempre te amei, mas não fui capaz de ir atrás de você, de falar com você. - Naruto respondeu, segurando o queixo de Hinata, fazendo com que ela olhase fixamente para ele.

- Naruto-kun... Eu... - Hinata ia falar, mas foi interrompida por um beijo suave de Naruto.

Quando se separaram, ela completou.

- Eu te amo, Naruto-kun...!

- Eu também. Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Hinata-chan! - E ele a beijou novamente.

Foi quando o sinal tocou e, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Naruto e Hinata voltaram para sala juntos, como um casal. E conversaram bastante naquele dia.

Sakura sorriu, ao ver os dois juntos.

As outras aulas passaram rápido, sem muitas novidades. Quando a aula terminou, Ino arrumou seu material, sem muita pressa: Ela iria falar com Sai.

Ino acabou de arrumar suas coisas e foi falar com Gaara, dizendo que iria falar com o moreno.

A loira saiu da sala, procurando Sai. Olhou no pátio, aonde várias pessoas conversavam, ou se dirigiam para a saída. Olhou atentamente para cada canto, mas não viu Sai.

- Hm... Aonde será que ele está? - Ino perguntou, batendo os dedos em seu fichário. - Ah! Talvez ele esteja na biblioteca! - A loira falou para si mesma e logo foi em direção ao lugar.

Ino chegou na biblioteca e logo encontrou Sai, que estava desenhando. A loira respirou fundo e se aproximou da mesa aonde o moreno estava sentado.

- Sai...! - Ino o chamou. O moreno desviou sua atenção do desenho e olhou para a loira, sorrindo.

- Ino, oi!

- Er... O que você está desenhando? - A loira perguntou, olhando para o desenho.

- Alguém. - Sai respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

- Ahn? Alguém? - Ino perguntou. - Ah, lembrei. Você nuca...

-... Eu nunca mostro meus desenhos antes de ter terminado. - Sai continuou. Ele então, pois o desenho virado para baixo na mesa. - Você ainda se lembra disso? - Ele perguntou. Ino demorou um pouco para responder.

- Sim. - Ela respondeu, sorrindo. - Mas... Eu preciso falar com você, Sai.

- Já está falando. - Ele falou, fazendo um gesto para que Ino se sentasse.

- Er... Sabe... - Ela começou, sentando-se. - Nesses últimos dias, eu andei meio confusa... Eu fiquei confusa em relação ao que eu sentia pelo Gaara e... Por você.

- Sobre mim? - Ele perguntou.

- É, por isso nesses últimos dias, eu acho que eu fiz parecer que eu ainda te amava, quer dizer, eu estava confusa e sentia ainda alguma coisa sobre você, mas não como antes e... - Ino falava um pouco mais rápido. Sai riu um pouco.

- Você gosta do Gaara, não é? - Sai perguntou. Ino ficou olhando para ele, e afirmou com a cabeça, um pouco corada.

- Descul... - Ela ia falar, mas Sai pois a mão sobre a boca dela.

- Não precisa se desculpar, nem ficar enrolada. - Ele sorria. - Eu já tinha percebido que você gostava mesmo dele há algum tempo, e eu é quem tinha que te pedir desculpas, porque eu forcei um pouco a barra, mas é que eu fiquei com raiva do Gaara, por saber que ele tinha tomado o meu lugar.

Sai pegou o desenho que estava fazendo e voltou a desenhá-lo.

- Eu não vou mais ficar indo atrás de você, não se preocupe. Eu não vou mentir, que eu não vou muito com a cara do Gaara e eu também sinto muita inveja dele, mas eu também não quero te trazer problemas e principalmente, eu não quero te ver triste.. - Ele falava, sem tirar os olhos do desenho.

- Sai... Obrigada. - Ino falou, enquanto ia se levantando. - Ah... Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Não precisa agradecer. - Ele falou.

Ino deu um sorriso de leve, e foi saindo da biblioteca. Quando ela estava quase saindo, ela deu um passo para trás.

- Eu... - A voz de Ino chamou a atenção de Sai, que parou um pouco de desenhar. - Posso ser sua amiga? - Ela perguntou.

-... Sim. - Ele sorriu. Ino saiu da sala, sorrindo.

Ino havia chegado cedo na escola. Gaara ainda não havia chegado e a loira havia se separado um pouco das amigas, pois cada uma tinha ido falar com os seus namorados. Ino foi até o seu armário e quando o abriu, viu que havia algo em cima dos seus livros.

_"Um... Desenho?",_ Ela pensou. Pegou ele. Era um desenho dela, sentada em baixo da árvore que havia na escola. Havia a assinatura de Sai no desenho.

- Acabei o desenho do dia da biblioteca. Espero que goste, é um presente de... Despedida?- Ela leu o recado para si mesma. - "Pelo menos por um tempo..."...Ele foi embora?

- Embora? - Alguém perguntou. Era Gaara. - Quem?

-... Sai. - Ela falou, mostrando o desenho para Gaara.

Ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Não fique feliz! - Ela o repreendeu. - Eu não queria que ele tivesse ido.

- Desculpe, mas é bom saber que ele não está mais tão perto de você. - Ele falou. - E, pelo que tá escrito, ele... Vai voltar.

- É, mas... E ele nem se despediu de mim, ele disse que nós podíamos ser amigos! - Ela falou. Gaara então a olhou, irritado.

- Acho que você faz mais questão dele aqui do que eu. - Ele disse. Ino ficou um tempo quieta e depois riu um pouco. - O que foi?

- Você não precisa ter ciúmes, tonto. Eu não queria mesmo que o Sai tivesse ido, porque ele é meu amigo agora, mas isso não quer dizer que eu amo ele!

- Não estou com ciúmes. - Ele falou, mas havia sido possível perceber um sorriso no rosto dele quando Ino disse que não gostava mais dele.

- Está sim. Não precisa ficar. - Ela sorriu.

- Só estava com um pouco. - Ele falou baixo, mas Ino conseguiu escutar.

- Ahá! - Ela riu. - Não se preocupe, meu ciumento. Eu só amo você. - Ela falou, guardando o desenho no armário e fechando-o.

Ele a prendeu contra o armário, e a beijou. Quando se separaram, ele falou.

- Eu te amo.

Ino sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- _E eu morreria se você fosse embora._

**Fim.**

**Comentários.**

É, depois de um longo período de bloqueio de imaginação, eu resolvi abrir minha pasta de fics e acabar essa fic. : Nhá, ela chegou no fim Bom, espero que gostem do cap, apesar de eu ter achado que não ficou tão bom assim, mas meu bloqueio mental não permitiu que eu escrevesse nada melhor. :B Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da fic e obrigada todo mundo que leu tudo! :D E obrigada por todas as reviews \o/

Vou atualizar minhas outras fics, para quem lê. :B E, para quem gosta do casal, eu vou fazer uma fic InoxSai, que eu devo postar logo, logo. Kissus 3


End file.
